


Eira

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Will tag as story continues, more people i'm sure, trooper and si are adopted siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 32,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Eira pronounced like "Ay-ra"





	1. Eira .5

**Author's Note:**

> Eira pronounced like "Ay-ra"

Nico had no idea why he agreed to Satele’s harebrained, absolutely insane scheme. Implanting a spy in the Empire? Not just a spy for the short term, not a get in, get out, one mission spy. No, a sleeper agent. A spy that grows up in the Empire. A spy that will be scapegoat should the real spy get caught.

Nico never did ask how Satele convinced a well seated and rooted Sith Lord to help the Republic. Nico figured the less he knew the better.

Nico waited.

#

Hisha Sor was an angry, bitter woman. She railed against the Empire that murdered her entire family just because her father had said no to a marriage contract. Hisha only survived because the Sith Lord still expected her to capitulate to the marriage proposal. He was sadly disappointed.

Hisha killed him the way he had killed her family, with a lightsaber thrust through his throat.

Hisha was angry. Angry at her father for not protecting the family better. Angry at the Sith Lord that murdered her family. Angry at the government that made it acceptable for atrocities like this to happen. So when she was contacted by somebody from the Republic and offered a chance at revenge, she took it. Readily.

Hisha Sor promised to spy on her fellow Sith. It would not bring her family back but it would put their souls to rest.

Hisha Sor waited.

#

Grandmaster Satele Shan made many mistakes in her career. She felt like she was on the cusp of making another one.

She had hatched this plan long ago, still a padawan, lying on her cot in the dormitory. If the Jedi could get a Sith Lord to turn against the Empire but remain and act as a spy then the Jedi could would have an agent and be able to know all of what the Empire did. Or at least enough to be able to counter it.

But the addition of a child, as a courier was added on by the SIS. Satele was not so sure of using a child.

“We wouldn’t be using a child. We would raise the child to the exact specifications that we needed then, when the child was an adult, we’d use the adult.”

It sounded logical but something in Satele rebelled against the idea even as it made sense. Raise a child to be a weapon. Was that not what the Jedi Order did but raise children to be diplomats and soldiers, to always be ready for either eventuality.

It would be the same concept but with a spy. Same outcome, different methods.

Satele contacted the only person she knew of that could help her pull this off. Nico Okarr. Told him the details. He promised he’d help. Told her now she owed him twice.

Satele waited.


	2. Eira 1

Eira was excessively bored. She had a smile pasted on her face, her ribs pinched by a corset, her breasts practically falling out of her dress, and the heels she was wearing were making her toes cramp. If people were meant to stand on their tip toes all the time then they would have evolved that way.

 

Eira walked behind a pillar and rubbed her temples. This ball was going on forever. She felt like she had spent an eternity listening to the Sith Elite talk about various subjects. Who will be promoted to the Dark Council, who is sleeping with who, did you know that the third child is the illegitimate child of the brother, why is this always served at these parties –it’s disgusting, what are they going to do to get the Republic to break the Treaty first, will they actually be sending slaves to the Academy.

 

It took all of her will power not to roll her eyes. As she stood rubbing her temples behind the pillar, she overheard yet another conversation about Darth Marr. Dear Gods, why was Darth Marr such a popular topic of gossip? Eira had no idea who Darth Marr was but he sure was popular. So far, Eira had learned that Darth Marr was key in the last war, he was head of the Dark Council, he was a he, he never took off his mask, his voice was über sexy –and here Eira almost gagged, and that he was the only one of the Dark Council members that didn’t automatically kill or torture people. Eira figured he and Lord Sor would get along famously. If Lord Sor wasn’t actively trying to bring down the Empire.

 

Eira’s scalp itched and she cursed all the styling projects that was used to make her heavy, deep brown tresses into the massive curly knot at the top of her head. She knew why her hair had to be teased, combed, pulled within an inch of its life but that didn’t mean she had to like it. She also knew why this particular hair style was chosen. It had to do with Eira’s hair accessories. In her top knot, four different hair-sticks had been pushed through to ornament her hair. Each hair-stick served a different purpose. One had a knife hidden in it, one had a slicing tool, and another’s tip held a certain sleeping agent, and the final one was just a wooden hair-stick that served no purpose but to be pretty –although, it did serve a dual purpose for Eira.

 

It was the ordinary wooden hair-stick that Eira slipped from her hair and used to scratch her scalp without ruining her coiffure. Eira could feel her eyes almost roll in the back of her head. Dear gods, why did styling gel make her head itch?

 

Finally, the two gossips on the other side of the pillar moved off and Eira could leave her hiding place. Slipping the wooden hair-stick back in it place, she entered the ball again.

 

So far, Eira had learned nothing.

 

Eira walked back to Lord Sor, ever the obedient slave.

 

“So you’ve finally returned? What kept you?” Lord Sor, a Pureblood Sith, raised an eye ridge.

 

“Apologies, my lord,” Eira bowed deeply, “I was boxed in behind a pillar by two gossips. I was unable to leave.”

 

Lord Sor’s eye ridge rose higher into her hair line. “Well, I expect all the sordid details later.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Eira stayed behind Lord Sor for the rest of the evening.

 

#

 

Eira watched in sullen anger as Lord Sor’s pet once again got to eat. It had been four days since Eira or any of the other slaves –Eira meant trainees –got to eat.

 

Eira did not like Lord Sor. Oh, she could understand where Lord Sor was coming from. Wanting to destroy the thing that destroyed everything you loved? Made complete and total sense to Eira. What didn’t make sense was why Lord Sor bought slaves then trained them as assassins. And not Force Wielding Assassins, no, normal assassins. The kind that one would find in a brothel or a high society party or in the bed of a high ranking Sith official.

 

Her pet got to eat because he gathered what Lord Sor labeled useful information. Out of all the _trainees_ allowed to go to the party the day before, only Lord Sor’s pet had gleaned anything useful. Eira’s mind spitted the word ‘useful’ with venom. But she could never betray her emotions or else she’d get punished.

 

If Lord Sor even suspected that Eira was livid about not getting any food then the Sith Pureblood would punish Eira were she knelt.

 

 Eira hated her life. She missed her family. She missed her best friend. She missed everything about her life prior to being caught and sold to Hisha Sor as a slave.

 

Eira vowed that one day she would break free.

 

Eira waited.


	3. Eira 2

Eira had no idea why anybody would ever come to Hoth. So what if both the Republic and Empire had important ships crash land here during the last war? Just let the Chiss and pirates fight it out. Buy things off those two factions. It had to be easier than freezing and trying to fight a three way battle between the pirates, Republic, and Empire. But what did she know? She was just a useless superfluous trained assassin.

 

And speaking of superfluous. Eira was tired of practicing by killing Wampas. She was never going to be able to be as invisible as her fellow _trainees_.

 

Eira climbed up on an overhanging rock formation and sat. She wasn’t expected back at Lord Sor’s camp for another five hours and she had already achieved the directive Lord Sor had given her. Kill ten Wampas? Eira snorted. She did that in the first hour. It was easy to kill Wampas when one could call down an avalanche to crush them.

 

Eira pushed her hood off and fluffed her brown hair. What was she supposed to do for five hours? She’d get punished if she went back early. And Eira did not want to get punished.

 

Maybe she should try and refine her ability to pull down an avalanche? She had five hours and this area was empty –excepting a few mangled corpses of Wampas.

 

#

 

Eira decided that getting crushed by snow was an abysmal way to die. Eira had killed several more Wampas since she started trying to refine her technique.

 

She had refined it so much that all she had to do now was gesture with a finger and the avalanche would start. It’d taken her an hour.

 

Eira huffed, brought her knees to her chest.

 

“What am I to do now?” Eira created a miniature snow flurry.

 

Maybe snowmen? It had been years since she created one. The last one was back on Rendili.

 

Eira was on her fifth snowman –and another hour gone –when she heard people talking. Pulling her hood back over her head she scooted to the edge of the rock formation.

 

Beneath her, she saw clearly a Republic military troop setting up camp.

 

“What is up with all the damn dead Wampas?” A Twi’lek complained.

 

“Shut up and make camp.” Gorgeous black Cathar grumped.

 

Eira’s eyebrows almost went to her hairline. A Republic military troop? This was interesting. She checked her chrono. She had three more hours to go before she had to be back at Lord Sor’s.

 

#

 

Eira had slowly snuck closer to the Republic encampment over the course of the past two hours. And she had gleaned many interesting things.

 

Apparently, this was a sniper squad and they were meant to take out some important Moff. But they were going about it all wrong.

 

“You know,” Eira looked over the map and plans in the sniper’s main tent, “this is all wrong. Moff Harriden is going to be on the west end not the east.” Eira blinked up at all the blasters pointed at her. “Killing me isn’t going to make me any less right.”


	4. Eira 3

Eira sat on a random cot in what she had been calling the command tent. Well, she actually lay on it. Her legs were propped up on the wall of the tent, her back on the cot, her head hanging off the side as she watched the activity around her from an upside down position. It was fascinating.

 

Ever since she surprised the Republic soldiers she had been handcuffed to the cot she now lay on. She could change position and that’s what she did every so often. She was also occasionally using the Force to move the objects around the room two to three inches to the left. She giggled every time somebody ran into the tables or chairs because she moved them.

 

Surprisingly, she was not bored. She had been handcuffed to the cot for five hours by now. And she kept getting more and more entertained and not because she kept shifting objects little by little to the left.

 

Eira decided it was time for a change in position again. She tucked her legs into her stomach and rolled off the cot, sitting crossed legged on the floor of the tent.

 

“Why are you so weird?” The black Cathar from before asked her.

 

He'd taken the task of watching her, being a good commanding officer, making sure she didn’t do anything weird. Eira wondered if he knew she was shifting all the furniture and objects in the room.

 

Eira looked at him out the corner of her eye. He seemed familiar and she wondered why. She shrugged. “You know, I get asked that often.”

 

“Do you ever have an answer?” He asked.

 

“Nope.” Eira shrugged and began shifting the table back to the right. She snorted when somebody walked into the table.

 

“Why are you shifting everything slightly to the left?” The black Cathar asked.

 

“Oh, so you have been noticing.” Eira beamed at him, pleased that her efforts hadn’t gone unnoticed. She always played this game with herself, and nobody ever noticed.

 

“It’s hard not to notice.” Now the Cathar looked around the tent.

 

Eira motioned him closer, he moved closer, she whispered, “Nobody else has noticed. Just you.” She winked at him.

 

The black Cathar snorted but had to agree. “So, you’re a Sith?”

 

Eira shook her head emphatically. “No, I’m a slave. I belong to a Sith though.”

 

The black Cathar looked at Eira again, as if seeing her for the first time. What he saw was a sixteen year old woman, newly an adult by Galactic standards, with dark brown hair that flowed willy-nilly about her pixie be-freckled face, green eyes, all white outfit, and a slave collar that was mostly hidden by hair. “Huh, so you are a slave. Will your master come looking for you?”

 

Eira shook her head. “No. She’ll most likely think I was killed by Wampas. Especially since my tracking device hasn’t moved in five hours.” She shrugged.

 

“You have a tracking device?” the Cathar sounded alarmed.

 

“Yeah, it’s how she keeps track of us. Make sure we don’t run away or something but she also doesn’t come looking for us if we don’t move for more than an hour. Thinks we’re dead.” Eira shrugged again and changed position. Propping her legs on the cot with the rest of her body sprawled on the tent floor, Eira looked at the Cathar. “You can take my tracking device out if you want. I’ll tell you where it is. That way you can leave the device here when you move and she won’t come hunting for me.”

 

The Cathar studied Eira. “Your tracking device isn’t in your slave collar?”

 

“Nope. It’s embedded in my skull.” Eira wiggled around so that she could pinpoint it with her hands. “Right here.” She pointed to her left temple. “She did it so her slaves would stop picking out their own tracking devices. Or getting somebody else to do it.” Eira smiled up at the Cathar. “I’ve found several bodies of slaves that tried to get non-medical personnel to take out the tracking devices in their skulls. It wasn’t pretty. It was gross. You wouldn’t think that people could actually bleed that much from a head wound.” Eira widened her eyes for emphasis.

 

The black Cathar looked decidedly uncomfortable.

 

Eira started humming and continued her game of shifting everything to the right.

 

#

 

Aric could not get it out of his head that he recognized the Imperial. Something about her was vaguely familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Her scent was familiar too. And the game of shifting everything slightly to the left or right. That struck him as something he used to participate in but he couldn’t remember exactly.

 

Why did this Imperial slave seem familiar to him?


	5. Eira 4

Eira woke suddenly and all at once. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She felt her panic recede. She wasn’t back with Lord Sor; she was in a Republic camp and had been for a week. The soldiers were kind enough to remove her tracker and her slave collar but kept her in handcuffs. She couldn’t blame them really. She had an Imperial accent and she could use the Force, she could be a Sith in disguise.

 

They had found out about that when they had left her alone in the command tent for an hour all by herself. She had been amusing herself by having the chairs dance along to her humming. A Twi’lek came in to give her something to eat and had screamed.

 

Eira had wondered why the Cathar hadn’t told his squad mates that she was Force sensitive. But soldiers were weird. She had promised not to use her Force powers anymore and they had given her handcuffs that a Force sensitive couldn’t escape from.

 

Not that Eira wanted to escape. She was perfectly happy being a prisoner of the Republic until they got her to the authorities or something.

 

Eira began humming a song from her childhood.

 

#

 

Aric stood outside the tent and listened as the slave girl hummed yet another song. The song sounded familiar too. Why did this Imperial seem familiar? He wracked his brain trying to find why.

 

Then he recognized the melody. It was a Cathar lullaby. Why would a human know a Cathar lullaby? Unless she was raised by Cathar?

 

Aric stumbled, throwing out his hand to steady himself against the tent wall. He knew who she was now. Why the game was familiar, he had played it too many times to count. Why her scent was familiar, he would smell it every time he sat down for longer than ten minutes.

 

“Sergeant Jorgan, you ok there?” Sergeant Torve asked.

 

“Yes, Torve, thank you.” Aric stood up, looked at Torve. “I’m going to go talk to the prisoner.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Torve agreed, mildly confused as to why Aric would need to talk to an Imperial slave.

 

Aric walked into the semi-dark tent. It wasn’t that the slave didn’t have lamps; she just seemed to prefer to sit in darkness.

 

“Eira?” Aric whispered into the darkness.

 

Eira stopped humming. “I was wondering when you’d realize it was me.”

 

Aric heard a rustling in the dark and saw Eira crawl out from under the cot.

 

“You’re still kinda dense aren’t you, Aric?” Eira sat on the floor on the tent, pulling her legs to her chest. She stared at him with her cheek resting on her knees.

 

“I’m still dense.” Aric felt himself pulled to Eira, he knelt down beside her. He couldn’t believe it was her. His shadow. The little girl that would follow him around everywhere. “How?”

 

Eira shrugged. “It was while we were moving. Sith attacked our ship; I got separated from the Jedi. I was sold into slavery.”

 

“There has to be more to it than that.” Aric reached out a hand to touch her, couldn’t.

 

“There’s not though.” Eira captured Aric’s hand, held it.

 

Aric looked at their entwined hands before pulling Eira onto his lap for a hug. “You, little shadow, are as weird as ever.” Aric kissed the top of her head. His little shadow was back.

 

Eira shrugged again before nestling herself deeper into Aric’s lap. “One never really stops being weird.”

 

Aric laughed at Eira’s summation of her truth.

 

“You smell funny.” Eira sniffed Aric’s shirt. “Why do you smell funny?”

 

“You smell funny too, you know.” Aric exaggerated sniffing around Eira’s face –she used to love it when he did that to her as a child. Eira’s laugh and scrunched up face proved that she still loved it.

 

“How is my brother? My mother? Your mother?” Eira’s rapid fire questions made Aric laugh before he realized what some of her question were.

 

“My mother is ecstatic over her grandchildren. My sister’s, not mine.” Aric quickly clarified. “And I don’t know about your family, they moved shortly after news of the attack.”

 

“Oh.” Eira went silent. It was a few minutes of her toying with Aric’s collar before she asked, “So no children for you then?”

 

“Not yet, haven’t found anybody.” Aric shrugged.

 

“I don’t smell funny.” Eira pouted into Aric’s shirt.

 

“How do you know?” Aric pulled back at looked at his shadow’s, Eira’s face. It was the same little girl, more grownup. More grownup? She was an adult.

 

Eira made another face and poked Aric’s cheek. “You’re just as mean as ever. Why did I ever like you?”

 

“Because I put up with you.” Aric tweaked Eira’s nose.

 

“Whatever.” Eira rolled her eyes.

 

“You got captured when you were six.” Aric mused aloud. “You know, because of your capture I joined the military?”

 

“Really? Why?” Eira looked into Aric’ eyes.

 

“Because it wasn’t right. The Sith shouldn’t have been able to be in Republic space that deep into the Core Worlds.” Aric looked down at Eira. Even if she was in his lap she was still rather shorter than him. “You haven’t really grown either.” He placed his hand on the top of her head. “You still fit snuggly into my lap. It’s weird. It’s like you haven’t changed at all. Well, the accent is different.”

 

Eira sunk deeper into Aric’s lap. “You’re warm. It’s nice.”

 

Aric tightened his arms around Eira. He finally had his little shadow back and he wasn’t about to let her go.


	6. Eira 5

Aric cursed in aggravation. He had been looking all over the camp for Torve and was yet to find him.

 

“Torve went to give your shadow her ration bar a few minutes ago.” One of Aric’s fellow snipers offered.

 

Aric nodded his thanks and went to his tent.

 

Aric couldn’t hear anything. Maybe Torve had already left? He entered his tent to see Torve and Eira making out.

 

Aric froze.

 

Eira was straddling Torve on her designated cot; Torve had one hand on Eira’s ass and another up her shirt; Eira’s hands were wrapped around Torve’s neck. The kiss involved tongue. Loads of tongue. And hip gyrations.

 

Aric cleared his throat; suddenly annoyed.

 

Torve broke the kiss, blushing and stuttering out apologies. Aric watched in annoyance as Torve scampered out of the tent. Aric turned towards Eira.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Aric’s voice was soft menace. He didn’t want to alert the camp by raising his voice despite how angry he was.

 

“I think I enjoy kissing.” Eira sat back on her heels. “I will, of course, have to kiss others, but Torve actually was a pleasant first kiss.” She smiled lazily, dreamily at Aric.

 

Aric sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are you blathering on about?”

 

“I had to have my first kiss at some point. He seemed nice and willing.” Eira shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Aric sighed again, looked towards the tent’s roof and took a seat in his chair. Eira took her customary position at Aric’s feet, Aric’s hand slid into her hair; he was trying not to be angry, stroking Eira’s hair had become a solace for both of them.

 

“He was willing alright. Willing to do more than kiss.” Aric propped the elbow of his free arm on the arm of the chair, leaned his forehead against his fist. “What would you have done if he wanted to do more than kiss?”

 

“I would have let him.” Eira turned her face up.

 

Aric took his hand away from his face, looked into Eira’s eyes. “You would have let him? Eira do you realize what you’re saying?”

 

“Yes.” Eira nodded, pulled back. “What’s so wrong? It’s normal.”

 

“It’s not—,” Aric started before realizing he was yelling. “It’s not normal. You should put more thought into losing your virginity than just giving it up to the first guy that kisses you.”

 

“And why shouldn’t it be the first guy that kisses me?” Eira hissed. “Losing it to a nice guy like Torve is better than how I was going to lose it as a slave!”

 

“That’s not an excuse!” Aric hissed back. “You’re just a kid, Eira. You shouldn’t be thinking about losing your virginity to some army grunt in the middle of a camp!”

 

Eira stood up, stalked away from Aric. “I’m not a kid. Not anymore. I’m sixteen, Aric. I’m an adult. I may be a new adult by galactic standards but I stopped being a child ten years ago.”

 

“In some ways. In others you’re still just a kid, Eira.” Aric pushed himself away from his chair, stalked up to Eira, grabbed her by the shoulders. “Losing your virginity should take more thought than just throwing it away. And I won’t let you do that.”

 

“You won’t let me?” Eira’s eyes watered. “What right do you have to prevent me? Did I go from one slave master to another? Are you going to ensure that I never lose my virginity until you can find the highest bidder?”

 

She wretched away from him, throwing herself onto her cot, body wracked with sobs. Gazing down at her, all the wind left Aric’s sails. Eira was right. He was ordering her around like a slave master would. And why? Because he felt momentarily jealous that she and Torve were making out? He hadn’t seen Eira in ten years, he wasn’t her family, he wasn’t anything other than a possible childhood friend. What right did Aric bossing her around? None. He had no right.

 

Aric sat on the edge, started stroking Eira’s hair. “I’m sorry, little shadow. You’re right. You have every right to make your own decisions and I’m sorry for going all tyrannical on you.”

 

Eira hiccupped and delved deeper into her blankets, twisted out of Aric’s reach.

 

“Hey, now. I’m trying to apologize.” Aric scooted closer to Eira.

 

Eira’s muffle sobs were his only answer as she moved further away.

 

Aric sighed and finally lay beside Eira on the cot, pulled her into his arms. “It’s really annoying that you keep doing this.” He spoke into Eira’s hair. “You keep saying you’re an adult then you pull the same shit you used to do to me when you were a kid. Running away, hiding –badly—in your bed, ignoring me until I lay with you and stroke your hair.” Speaking of which, he began stroking Eira’s hair.

 

“This is how I know you aren’t mad at me anymore.” Eira sniffled.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Ari kissed the top of Eira’s head.

 

Eira twisted around in his arms, her tear filled eyes meeting his. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Aric pulled her tighter against him. “And I sorry that your former master was going to auction off your virginity.” He stroked Eira’s hair as she sniffled against his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me, little shadow?”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me.” Eira hiccuped again.

 

Aric tsked and held her closer. “I’m only sorry that I couldn’t save you sooner.”

 

#

 

Eira still talked in her sleep. Aric smiled as the younger woman mumbled something before tucking herself closer to his chest.

 

So many things had change but so many things remained the same. Aric kissed the top of Eira’s head and let her sleep.


	7. Eira 6

Eira had been reunited with Aric. She was actually blissfully happy. Then the Jedi came and fuck everything up and she was back in Lord Sor’s custody.

 

“Eira, darling, you know I hate punishing you but you should’ve found your way back to me.” Lord Sor purred as she Force choked Eira.

 

Eira levitated three feet off the library floor, scratching uselessly at her neck as the Sith Pureblood reminded Eira she was property.

 

“Why didn’t you come back? Why did it take a fucking Jedi to bring you back?” Lord Sor tightened the grip around Eira’s throat.

 

“I’m sorry.” Eira gasped, trying to counteract Lord Sor’s grip.

 

“You’re sorry?” Lord Sor sneered. “You let me think you were dead for five months and you’re sorry?”

 

Eira began gasping in earnest, her eyesight going black, Lord Sor’s private library blurring.

 

“Fine,” Lord Sor released Eira.

 

Eira fell, landing in a pile on the floor.

 

“I’m sending you to the Academy on Korriban.” Lord Sor sneered down at Eira. “Since you were ruined for my other plans when you came back.” Lord Sor leered. “You just had to lose your virginity on your own terms. But not so useless. You can be my spy at the Academy just as much as you could be my spy as the mistress in a big house.” Lord Sor turned around and headed towards the door. “Don’t disappoint me again.”

 

“No, my lord.” Eira whispered, rubbing her throat.

 

Lord Sor closed the library door, leaving Eira to cry alone.


	8. Eira 7

Lana Beniko watched the newest acolyte. Rumor was that the newest set of acolytes were all former slaves. Lana wasn’t sure she believed that.

 

The one she watched had dark brown hair, a pixie face covered in freckles and a defiance that wouldn’t have lent itself to a slave. And yet there the acolyte was, hanging with the slaves.

 

There was a look in the acolyte’s eyes that spoke of a brand of feral viciousness. If the overseers weren’t careful that acolyte would devour them. The acolyte already knew how to pose herself to look harmless and inviting and had bagged several of the more prominent legacy acolytes. None of her victims ever bothered to look in her eyes. Calculating eyes to match the feral.

 

Yes, Lana decided after a while, this acolyte was one to know and watch.

 

#

 

Eira couldn’t understand why the blonde legacy acolyte was watching her. What did it matter? Eira had a problem. She needed help. She couldn’t go to Lord Sor and ask.

 

Eira gripped her datapad and thought about the email she was trying to type. She had found her brother. Didn’t she? It took the entire time she was with the Deadeyes but she thought she had found him. But it was hard when her family not only left Rendili but changed their last name as well.

 

#

 

“Hello. I’m Lana Beniko.” The blonde legacy introduced herself.

 

Eira didn’t acknowledge the woman at first. Again the question of why this legacy acolyte would address her.

 

“Hello. I’m Eira.” Eira didn’t want to give her last name. It was a Cathar last name. It was bad enough she had a Cathar first name and a Cathar tendency without bringing up that she was raised by Cathar until she was six.

 

Lana nodded and sat on the bench beside Eira.

 

Eira turned to look at Lana, eyes half lidded. “What do you want?”

 

“I want to be your friend.” Lana stated succinctly. “You seem like the sort that would provide a mutually beneficial relationship.” She shrugged.

 

Eira nodded slowly. “So we’re friends then. Just like that.”

 

“We’re friends. Just like that.” Lana smiled, held out her hand for a handshake.

 

Eira grasped Lana’s hand. Deal was sealed; she and Lana Beniko were friends.


	9. Eira 8

Alif. Eira had seen Alif around of course. He was one of the legacy acolytes. One of the newer ones. His family had only been Sith for two generations. Weedy little ginger, delicate build, blue eyes, trembling with fear on the interrogation rack. It was adorable how he was afraid of her. Eira smiled to herself. To think, somebody was afraid of little ol’ her.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Alif stuttered, moving his head to look at Eira as she leaned against the rack, her face inches from his. “I don’t know anything.”

 

“Your defiance is foolish and misplaced.” Eira danced a hand over Alif’s chest. His muscles danced and jerked under her fingers, a cross between fear and desire.

 

“Please,” Alif whispered, begging. “I don’t know anything. I swear it.”

 

Eira brought her face in close, eyes half lidded, lips scant centimeters from Alif’s. “But I think you do.” Her voice whispered across Alif’s face, causing him to suck in a breath.

 

“You know how it is –acolytes start bragging, you don’t want to look bad.” Alif dropped his gaze to Eira’s lips. “It was a dumb boast. I didn’t see anything.”

 

“Pity.” Eira moved just enough to rub their noses together, a prelude to a promise of a kiss. “I’m here to help.”

 

“Why should I trust you?” He whispered back frantically.

 

Eira could sense the overseer’s curiosity at their whispered conversation, sense his amusement as Eira played Alif like a fine tuned fiddle.

 

“You can’t help me. You can’t protect me.” Alif dropped his gaze to Eira’s lips again. Had they always looked so inviting and red? “Even if I did know something, I’d be dead or worse.”

 

“Look,” Eira nuzzled Alif’s cheek. “If you don’t talk to me, the inquisitor will bring someone else in and they’ll make you talk. I want to help you.” Eira pressed her breasts into the side of Alif’s arm.

 

“What? Why? I don’t understand.” Alif tried to calm himself, having Eira so close to him was distracting him from his fear, barely. Now he was aroused and frightened, a heady combination.

 

“Because I want to.” Eira’s tongue darted out of her mouth to lick his ear. “I enjoy doing what I want.” She bit his earlobe the same time the hand on his chest moved southward to stop just above his waist, sliding sideways to grip his hip before finally going to his ever tenting pants. “Don’t you like doing what you want?” She let a small amount of lightning crackle over her fingertips as she rubbed his hardening cock.

 

Alif let out a hiss of pained pleasure. “I’ll tell you what I saw.” He panted as Eira increased the pressure of her rubbing. “But promise me that the murderer will get justice –that he won’t come to kill me.”

 

“I’ll do everything in my power.” Eira nipped his earlobe, increased the pressure of her rubbing yet again, changed the charge of electricity crackling over his cock.

 

Alif’s eyes rolled to the back on his head. “An apprentice named Esorr Kayin –I saw him murder his victim outside the library on the second floor.” He pressed his cock into Eira’s hand. He was close.

 

Eira thanked Alif by slipping her hand into his pants, grasping his rock hard cock, and jerking him to completion. She withdrew her hand, wiped his semen off on his shirt. Alif was too happy to care.

 

“His master’s incredibly powerful –he won’t let Kayin be punished. Kayin will kill me.” Alif mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. Lightening while having a hand job? He had never thought to use it that way.

 

“You let me worry about that.” Eira pushed herself off the rack, straightened her clothing.

 

“Thank you.” Alif was thanking Eira for not torturing him, for giving him one of the best hand jobs in his entire life, for promising to take care of Kayin. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

“Oh, sweets, of course I do.” Eira tweaked Alif’s nose and walked over Inquisitor Zyn.

 

Eira arched an eyebrow at the blatant humor she saw in Zyn’s eyes. Apparently that was the first time he had ever heard a confession fucked out of somebody.

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I heard the name loud and clear.” Zyn winked at Eira, impressed at her methods. “Though I sorely wish I hadn’t. Esorr Kayin.” Zyn shook his head, rubbed his chin. “Kayin’s master is Dark Council member. I’d be a fool to oppose him.”

 

“The acolyte is going to need protection.” Eira looked around the room for a sink; she needed to wash her hands.

 

“Concern for matters that are not your business is a weakness that will get you killed.” Zyn arched a disapproving eyebrow.

 

Eira shrugged. “A lot of things can get me killed.”

 

Zyn took a minute to study Eira. She had been at the Academy for a year now. She had a reputation of being strange, oddly helpful, vicious when fighting, a biter. “I suggest you eliminate this undesirable trait as quickly as possible and forget about this acolyte.”

 

Eira crossed her arms. “So you’re just going to let yourself be bullied?”

 

Zyn reacted as if slapped. “And what would you suggest? I don’t have the power to oppose a Dark Council member, and neither do you.”

 

“That’s not fear I smell, is it?” Eira flashed a toothy grin. She certainly knew how to goad people into doing what she wanted.

 

Zyn narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to never cross Acolyte Eira. She was as dangerous as Acolyte Lana claimed. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to keep him here while the master of the murdered apprentice pursues justice. Perhaps they can be made to believe that the acolyte hasn’t been broken yet.”

 

Eira yawned. “That’s it?”

 

“There is a Darth on Dromund Kaas who owes me a favor.” Zyn ground out. Why did he feel the need, no this compulsion to do what Eira wanted? Was it her? Was this slip of a girl compelling him to do something against his better judgment? “I’ll make sure she takes this fool as her apprentice. He’ll be out of Kayin’s reach, but from there he’s on his own.”

 

Eira graced Zyn with a brilliant smile that Zyn found himself responding too on accident.

 

“You have a most unusual approach, Acolyte Eira. Watch it doesn’t get you into trouble.” Zyn glared before waving his hand dismissing Eira from his sight.

 

Eira curtsied, winked at Alif –who blushed –and waltzed from the room.

 

Acolyte Eira was a wild card and shyrackshit insane.

 

#

 

Lana stared at her friend in open amusement and awe, book forgotten on her lap for the moment.

 

“You gave a prisoner a hand job in order for him to talk?” Lana smiled crookedly, shaking her head at her friend’s audacity.

 

“It worked.” Eira shrugged, pelting k’lor’slugs with rocks. “It’s easy to read people. Find out what’s the best leverage. Torture wouldn’t have worked. Sex did. What’s it matter? The result is the same.”

 

“Plus you have yet another person for your entourage.” Lana watched the k’lor’slugs rage beneath them.

 

Lana and Eira were sitting on a cliff side eating a picnic. It was one of their rare off days. The fighting overseer had an accident and nobody was planet side that could fill in. Fighting class had been dismissed for the day.

 

“Did you cause Overseer Hyuts’ accident?” Lana often had suspicions that Eira could cause accidents to happen with just a nudge of the Force. Eira was the strongest Force user Lana had ever come in contact with.

 

“Lana,” Eira suddenly stroked a hand down Lana’s cheek, causing the blonde woman to shiver. “I would never harm somebody just so I could have a day off.”

 

“But you would harm somebody because they were an absolute asshat to one of her friends then be happy if it resulted in a minor holiday.” Lana pulled away from Eira’s hand. Eira always had electricity flowing over her skin. If one paid attention, they could hear the constant cracks and pops of it.

 

Eira shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe.”

 

Lana laughed and went back to reading her book. Eira went back to pelting poor k’lor’slugs with rocks.


	10. Eira 9

Eira studied through narrowed eyes the ancient monument. How to open it? Reciting the Sith code nor meditating on the dark side had opened it.

 

Impatience winning over reason, Eira shot lightning at it. “Just open damn it!”

 

The monument opened, revealing its prized center, a lovely holocron.

 

“If only more things worked that way.” Eira grumbled as she stuffed the holocron in a belt pouch.


	11. Eira 10

Harkun glared at Eira as she entered his office. It was a game between the two of them, who would break the other first. So far, Eira seemed to be winning. Harkun would break long before she did.

 

“I was just about to send Ffon off. What delayed you, slave?” Harkun spat. He was the only overseer that never called Eira by her name.

 

“I like to stop and smell the blood.” Eira smiled guilelessly up at him, fluttering her eyelashes with a flirtatious effect.

 

Harkun coughed. “You’ll be smelling your own blood soon.” He mumbled darkly.

 

Eira only smiled brighter.

 

“Did you collect the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb?” Harkun felt a headache coming on as his neck flushed with heat at Eira’s knowing gaze.

 

“Of course, overseer. It is an honor to serve.” Eira winked at Harkun as she passed the ancient text over.

 

“No doubt it’s been badly damaged.” Harkun grumped. He was annoyed to see the ancient text was in perfect condition. Or as perfect as an ancient text could be. There was no damage to it at all other than the ravages of time. Harkun grunted in admiration despite himself. At least Eira knew how to properly take care of artifacts. “I don’t want to see you again until you’ve satisfied the Korriban instructors.”

 

Eira raised an eyebrow. Harkun was talking about the fighting instructors. The same fighting instructors that were afraid to challenge her because she was so good. The same fighting instructors that praised her, never having a disparaging remark about her combat skills.

 

“The training facility is on the second floor of the Academy and is usually reserved for the Dark Lords and their apprentices.” Harkun barely suppressed his glee. He was planning something not nice.

 

Harkun really didn’t pay attention to his students once they left his office Eira realized. If he did, he’d have known that his little plan –whatever it was –wouldn’t work.

 

“This is not a promotion and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand?” Harkun was coming across as an old timey vid villain. All that was missing was a mustache to twirl and rubbing his hands together. “You are not fit for their presence.”

 

“I understand. I will be careful not to step out of place.” Eira tilted her head to the side. Was she dismissed so she could go foil whatever Harkun’s plan was?

 

Harkun dismissed her with a rude hand gesture. Eira snickered into her hand as she left.

 

Eira flounced up the stairs to the training facility. It was an old route to her. Practically dancing into the facility she was stopped by a familiar voice.

 

“Hello there, friend.” It was Wydr. One of the twins from Balmorra.

 

“Hello, Wydr. Hello, Balek.” Eira smiled brightly at the two brothers. They’re weren’t identical twins. Actually, were they even twins?

 

“Sorry it had to be this way.” Balek looked like somebody had killed his dog.

 

Eira instantly went on guard.

 

“We don’t like it any more than you do.” Wydr apologized. “Well, maybe a little more.” He attempted a smile.

 

“I might like it.” Eira hid her hands behind her back, began gathering a bolt of lightning.

 

“I’m sorry. I liked you. I really did.” Balek seemed more remorseful that Wydr.

 

Eira narrowed her eyes. “This sounds vaguely like a threat. What did I ever do to you guys?”

 

“Harkun made us a deal. We kill you, we go home.” Wydr smiled.

 

“You will regret that.” Eira smiled, feral.

 

Her smile distracted the brothers enough that she was able to strike both of them with a massive bolt of lightning. Pulling out her vibrosword, she stabbed Balek in the stomach before whirling on Wydr, striking him again with lightning and impaling him on his own vibrosword while stuck to the wall.

 

“If you have thrown in with me, you wouldn’t currently be bleeding all over Overseer Hyuts’ nice floor.” Eira delicately stepped over Balek. Crouching down she saw that he was still alive. “I really liked you too, Balek. It’s a shame your brother talked you into dying.”

 

Balek coughed, tried to speak.

 

“Shh.” Eira placed a finger to his lips. “You’re dying, don’t try and drag it out.” She cocked her head to the side, dipped her finger in his blood and drew a smiley face on his cheek. “Unless—,” she tapped her lips with her bloodied finger. “I could heal you. It’s too late for your brother. But you. You I could heal. But then you’d owe me.”

 

Hope was shining in Balek’s eyes.

 

“Oh, you want to live? And you’re ok with owing me a favor?” Eira drew a frowny face on Balek’s other cheek.

 

Balek nodded as emphatically as his dying body allowed.

 

“Ok then.” Eira licked the bit of blood of the side of her mouth. Rearranging herself, she concentrated and healed Balek as best she could. “There,” she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from around Balek’s mouth, leaving the faces she drew on his cheeks. “Now you’re alive and all I ask is that you go to here and wait until I give you signal.” She passed Balek a piece of flimsie.

 

“But—,” Balek started but Eira put a finger to his lips.

 

“You owe me a favor and this is what I ask. You won’t have to continue on here. And once Harkun sees that you failed and you aren’t dead, then my healing you will be for nought.”

 

Balek sat up, read the flimsie, slowly nodded. “I’ll do it.”

 

Eira patted Balek’s shoulder. “Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have to return to Harkun.” Standing she posed. “How do I look? Like I’ve killed two men?”

 

Balek studied Eira. Blood staining her acolyte’s uniform, a smear of blood on her cheek and the corner of her mouth, blood covering her hands and some in her hair. “Yes.” He stated it simply. Even covered in his own blood and that of his brother’s Eira was still gorgeous.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Eira tweaked Balek’s nose. “You should leave now before Overseer Hyuts returns.” With that last bit of advice, Eira flounced out of the room.

 

Balek levered himself up, looked at his brother’s body impaled into the wall a few feet away from him. “We never should’ve accepted Harkun’s deal.” He closed Wydr’s eyes and left.

 


	12. Eira 11

“Do you have to make a spectacle out of everything you do?” Lana handed Eira a bottle of shampoo over the shower stall wall.

 

“Yes. It’s my persona.” Eira hummed as she scrubbed the blood from her hair.

 

“Your persona is going to get you actually killed one day.” Lana accepted the shampoo back.

 

“Ah, but I plan on going out with a bang!” Eira punctuated her sentence by banging open the shower stall door and posing gloriously naked as the steam from the shower floated around her.

 

Lana looked heavenward. Eira was a fine specimen of a human female. Lithe, petite, ample bosom, proportional hips, gorgeous dark brown hair, endless green eyes, and a pixie shaped face dotted with freckles. No wonder half the Academy was in love with her.

 

Eira on the other hand, was in love with nobody. Lana tossed a robe at her friend. Eira caught it, putting it on with a wolfish grin.

 

“Don’t you like to look at me naked, Lana?” Eira asked innocently. Far too innocently in Lana’s opinion.

 

“You know I do.” Lana shook her head. Finding your best friend attractive was a problem.

 

“Aww, Lana.” Eira draped herself over Lana. “You know I find you attractive too.”

 

Lana extracted herself and went to sit on her bed. Somehow, Eira had talked the RA into letting her and Lana room together after Lana and Eira decided on becoming friends. Lana often wondered how Eira was so persuasive.

 

Eira pouted at Lana’s reluctance to play, plopped on her own bunk.

 

“Received a letter from home today.” Lana tossed her datapad at Eira.

 

Eira snatched it out of the air. Read the letter. “I am relieved.”

 

“Figured you would be.” Lana settled in her bed to sleep, turned off the lights with a flick on her wrist.

 

“Lana,” Eira’s voice called out from the darkness.

 

“Yes?” Lana rolled over to face Eira’s bed.

 

“I really am lonely.” Eira sniffled.

 

Lana felt sorry for her friend. Lana had a family to talk to when she felt down, she had Eira when she felt lonely, even friends other than Eira. Eira only had Lana. “Come on then.” Lana lifted her sheets up, a clear invitation for Eira to join her.

 

Eira crawled into Lana’s bed, snuggled against her taller friend. “Thanks, Lana.”

 

Lana sighed into Eira’ hair, her arms wrapped around the young woman. “Good night.”

 

“Good night.” Eira’s sleepy voice came muffled from Lana’s neck.


	13. Mieri 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mieri -said Mer-vee. means Briair.

Mieri joined the military the day he turned sixteen. He was going to fight the Empire. And he was going to win.

 

He went through the four years at the academy no issue. He was top of his class. Many said it was because he was a Cathar. If they had asked, Mieri would have told them that being a Cathar had nothing to do with excelling. He excelled because he had to be the best. He had to because his little sister’s memory deserved the best. He was going to watch the Empire burn because of her. He was going to set fire to the citadel on Dromund Kaas for her.

 

Mieri was a tall Cathar, broad shouldered. He towered over most species, even his own. His grey fur held both stripes and spots. His black hair styled in a feather mohawk that was accompanied by two rows of hair on either side that met at the crown of his head. His anger burned in his blue eyes.

 

He never smiled, he never laughed. He was all business. He was the perfect fit for Havoc Squad, apparently.

 

Mieri didn’t care. Whatever helped him get closer to watching the Empire burn.

 


	14. Eira 12

Eira looked at the Dashade she had fought endless failed acolytes and droids to come get. Big, frightening, pewter in color with white tattoos –were they tattoos or markings?—, and wearing a mustard and brown bolero, bandolier, and loincloth. Floating in a stasis suspension field.

 

Eira clicked her tongue. How to free him –ze? her? It?

 

“ _Ha! All the wolrd conspires to mock me! Haha!_ ” The Dashade laughed,

 

Eira’s eyes widened in shock. How could she know what the Dashade was saying?

 

“ _Tulak Hord, I waited for you! I did everything you said! And this is what you send me?_ ” The Dashade glared gloomily down at Eira. “ _Ha! Fate is cruel to me, little one. But not as cruel as it is to you. You have made a terrible mistake._ ”

 

Eira’s eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. “Umm.” For once at a loss for words.

 

“ _I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, who was called Lord of Hate, Master of the Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith._ ” The Dashade, named Khem Val, stated. “ _Together, Tulak Hord and I devoured our enemies at the battles of Yn and Chabosh and brought the entire Dromund System to its knees. Now I wait his return._ ”

 

Eira felt a pang of pity. Poor monster. “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Tulak Hord is dead.”

 

“ _Dead?_ ” Khem roared, dislodging several pieces of the surrounding tomb and causing the floor and walls to tremble. “ _My lord, why didn’t you come for me? I would have died with you –no I would have slain death itself!_ ” Khem roared again.

 

Obviously, Khem loved Tulak Hord. Eira felt a kinship with the Dashade in that moment. She too knew what it meant to be abandoned and left, unsure of what her future held.

 

“ _As for you_ ,” Khem pointed a clawed hand at Eira, “ _you should not have come here._ ”

 

Eira took an involuntary step back as Khem broke free of his –ze? Hers? Its? –stasis field and landed in front of her. Oh, damn.

 

“ _For I hunger and I will devour you!_ ” Khem growled jumping into an attack.

 

Eira threw up her hand, creating a shield of lightning. Khem bounced off with a roar. Gathering himself –?—, he charged this time. Eira struck him with a bolt of lightning.

 

A few mad charges and several lightning bolts later, Khem crouched panting on the floor.

 

“ _Defeated? Defeated?_ ” Khem screeched. “ _Why did you not come for me, Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this?_ ”

 

Eira wasn’t sure if Khem wanted an answer to his –ze? Hers? Its? Eira decided on ‘its’ until she knew for certain–question. Was Khem a guy or gal? Did Dashades have a sex? Or were Dashades asexual like trees and slugs? Eira would have to either ask or do some research and at the moment, she did not want to ask such an embarrassing question of a monster she had only just defeated.

 

“ _Fine, little one._ ” Khem growled, looking up at Eira with red eyes. “ _In my great weakness, you have defeated me, so I must serve you –this is the law that binds me. But you are not my master._ ”

 

Eira watched with veiled trepidation as the Dashade straightened its full height. The monster was almost ten feet tall. Where was she supposed to put it?

 

“Fine.” Eira had no problem with that. Maybe while she researched if Dashades were asexual she could research how to get one to like her. “Then let’s go.”

 

Khem’s gaze focused suddenly on her, as if seeing Eira for the first time. Its gaze was calculating, after a few minutes, Khem seemed satisfied with what it saw. “ _As you say, little one._ ”

 

Eira proceeded to the part of the tomb that the much needed map piece was located. Khem following behind, muttering to itself the entire time.

 

#

 

Lana stared at Khem Val as the Dashade made itself comfortable in the corner of her’s and Eira’s room.

 

“Does it have to stay with us?” Lana cut her eyes to Eira.

 

“He. Khem is a he; I got an awkward up close look at what’s under his loincloth while fighting a massive monster looking for that map. So for future references, Dashades are not asexual and Khem is a dude.” Eira peeled off her shirt and toss it in the laundry hamper. “He refuses to be apart from me. He frightens everybody else but me and Lord Zash. And anyway, I rather like him.” Eira stood naked, chest heaving in the middle of the room.

 

Both she and Lana studied the Dashade. Khem had wedged himself comfortably between one of the dressers and the window seat. He also seemed to be meditating. Was that his way of sleeping? Eira still had to do research on Dashades despite the sex question being answered.

 

“Lana, just think of him a watch dog.” Eira wrapped her arms around her friend, face pressed between Lana’s shoulder blade. “Harkun shit his pants when he saw Khem. Even Ffon was frightened. Or he was, until he was killed.” Eira turned Lana around in her arms.

 

Lana let herself be turned until she was facing Eira. “You are filthy.”

 

“Really?” Eira released Lana and took a whiff of her arm. “Ew, you’re right. I’m gross.”

 

Eira skipped the refresher door; she stopped, placing her hands on either side of the door way, looking over her shoulder. “You’re gonna make me shower alone?”

 

Lana narrowed her eyes but didn’t answer.

 

Eira giggled, entered the refresher, closed the door. Lana heard the shower start.

 

Lana rolled her eyes and looked at the Dashade. She was surprised when she saw that the Dashade was studying her with his vivid blood crimson eyes. Lana didn’t know what to do and Khem’s sudden gleeful smile was completely off-putting. Maybe Lana should keep Eira company?

 

Climbing into the shower with the excitable Eira, Lana’s last thought was how disconcerting the Dashade was and how he was the perfect pet for Eira. Then Eira grabbed Lana’s full attention.


	15. Eira 13

The Imperial Fleet was impressive. Eira had never seen so many Sith, Mandalorians, or Imperial Agents in one place before. It would be easy to commit mass murder this way. Talk about going out with a bang; all Eira had to do was work her way into the engine room, mess with one little part and boom, the fleet blows up like dominos. 

Eira sighed, another time perhaps.

 

“Khem,” Eira glanced up at her ever morose monster, “I’m feeling a bit peckish. Care for a bite?”

 

Khem smiled menacingly down at Eira. They weren’t on very good terms, the only time Khem spoke was to threaten –either Eira or others, but Khem had started threatening others more than her.

 

Eira liked that Khem cleared the crowd rather well, he was nifty for that –of course, a ten foot tall pewter colored monster would be. They headed towards the center cantina.

 

#

 

“ _You should not have brought me here, little Sith._ ” Khem growled as he looked at the people currying past their booth. “ _You may have bound my will, but such bonds can be broken, and make no mistake, I will devour you._ ”

 

“By the time we are done,” Eira turned the page of her magazine –a booklet about what’s sold at the Galactic Trade Market, “you will have fed to excess.” She flicked her gaze to the closest Sith Lord, bared her teeth in a feral growl.

 

The Sith paled and walked away.

 

“ _My hunger is never slaked, and you are no Tulak Hord._ ” Khem looked at the raw bantha steak Eira had ordered for him. “ _But I will serve you faithfully, my master, until I am free._ ”

 

Eira met Khem’s gaze. “Fair enough.” She went back to her magazine. There was a surprising amount of armor that was for sale. And dye. Eira decided she was going to pick white dye. She looked wonderful in white. And maybe a mix match armor set? She could decide later. She wanted that white dye though.

 

Khem grunted, tearing into bantha steak.

 

#

 

Eira arrived on Dromund Kaas wearing an all white armor set, her brown hair falling freely down her back at face. She caught stares from the Sith, soldiers, and citizens alike. The Sith because she dared to go against the aesthetic and unspoken rule of Sith only wearing black, red, or purple. Soldiers because of her ten foot tall shadow. Citizens because she was new, joked and laughed with her Dashade companion and others she talked to.

 

Eira was odd. She was strange. She would never make it as a Sith.

 

Eira heard the whispers of her possible failure and she laughed. Let the rabble think what they will.


	16. Eira 14

Eira walked through the Dromund Kaas spaceport and was less than impressed. She cut a fine figure though with her dark brown hair falling loose around her bare shoulders, her top a white corset, white faux sleeves that went from her middle upper arm to her wrist, white pants tucked into white boots, white belt, the only color on her outfit the red and black lightsaber that hung at her side.

 

“Would it kill them to put in a few plants?” Eira muttered to herself, walking up to the check-in station.

 

Khem laughed softly at Eira’s observation.

 

Eira keyed in their arrival, headed towards the elevator until somebody purposely bumped into her.

 

Eira looked up and saw a yellow Trandosian. She narrowed her eyes.

 

“ _My master! Isn’t this soft-skinned one the toy of Zash, the golden-haired lord?_ ” The Trandosian hissed in his native language.

 

“Quit, bodyguard. Save your hissing for your own kind.” A tall, elderly cyborg Sith said derisively. “As for you slave,” the Sith turned an imperious eye to Eira, “Darth Skotia is passing –best get out of his way.”

 

Eira arched an eyebrow, crossed her arms, jutted out a hip. Was this Sith Darth Skotia? Was he more man or machine? “You sent that weakling apprentice to kill me.” She caught Khem’s eye.

 

“It looks like I didn’t try hard enough. I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Darth Skotia wheezed.

 

Did he have mechanical lungs as well? Eira stored that bit of possible information away.

 

“Give your master a message for me: My eye is on her, and I know. Tell her that. I know what she’s trying to do here on Dromund Kaas.” Darth Skotia threatened.

 

Due to his wheezing he didn’t sound that threatening. Eira scoffed. “What do you think, Khem? Can you eat him?” Eira gestured at Skotia.

 

“ _It is more machine than man, I think._ ” Khem mused allowed. “ _Bad for digestion._ ”

 

“Ha! Fools!” With that parting remark, Skotia pushed Eira rudely to the side, walking away.

 

Eira looked after the Darth. Something telling her that she would have to kill him eventually.

 

#

 

Lord Zash raised an eyebrow at Eira’s outfit but had a smile on her face. Zash didn’t think Eira’s outfit was dumb.

 

“Are you acquainted with a big, ugly, half-machine Dark Lord?” Eira asked, throwing herself into a chair, leg hanging over the chair arm, sitting indolently. “He had a message for you.” She tossed a bean bag up and let it whiz across the room Force propelled to bonk Khem in the head.

 

“Damn Skotia!” Zash bellowed vehemently. “What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice!” banging her fist on her desk. “Trying to intimidate you, no doubt.” Zash pushed back from her desk, pacing behind it. “Wretched monster. More machine than man and dangerously powerful. Ever since I arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he’s made every effort to stand in my way.”

 

Eira listened to Zash rant with half an ear, her main focus on Khem as he tried to figure out how the bean bag had hit him in the forehead.

 

“ _He is flesh. He can be killed._ ” Khem gave up on trying to figure out the bean bag, ripped it in two and threw the remains over his shoulder.

 

Zash raised a questioning eyebrow at the Dashade before turning back to Eira. “Ultimately, we cannot even begin to search for Tulak Hord’s ancient power with Skotia’s rattling breath on our necks.”

 

Eira nodded. She knew that Zash was about to order her to kill him. Not that Eira really had a problem with killing people that tried to kill her first.

 

“Somebody should stop him from breathing then.” Eira shrugged, produced another bean bag from her boot, this time tossing it between her hands; Khem’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Eira.

 

“Yes,” Zash focused completely on Eira. Eira waited for the ax to fall. “And that somebody is you.” The ax fell. “You’re going to kill Skotia for me.”

 

“Finally!” Eira said in a sing-song voice. “A challenge worthy of me.”

 

“Good.” Zash smiled cryptically. “That’s precisely the attitude you’ll need.”

 

Eira smiled back as Zash outlined the plan.

 


	17. Mieri 2

Mieri would burn down Coruscant itself if it helped him locate the traitors, those former members of Havoc Squad. His fellow Havoc squad mate and Cathar, Aric Jorgan, felt much the same way.

 

Tavus and the others would pay. And in doing so, strike a blow to the Empire.

 

“I recognize that Tavus’ defection was a betrayal but you’re taking it worse than others.” Jorgan remarked as they waited for the Black Sun patrols to pass.

 

“The Empire killed my little sister and anybody that joins them willingly is scum.” Mieri spat out.

 

Jorgan nodded. “I get that. Those damn Imps took something precious from me too.”

 

Mieri nodded. The Empire took many things from the Cathar.


	18. Eira 15

Eira hadn’t meant to save the neither the Cathar nor the Chiss woman, yet here she was, looking like a savior to the two woman as they sat in the cantina in Kaas City. The Cathar had introduced herself as Eurolwyn; the Chiss woman as Grawnyawail.

 

“Eira.” Eira stated, crossing her arms and studying the four women in front of her. Not only had she saved the Chiss and Cathar but she had saved a Twi’lek and a human. Vette and Mako, respectively.

 

“Eira?” Eurolwyn, the Cathar, asked. She carried a lightsaber, had black fur and green eyes, lithe in form as most female Cathar were, moved with a grace even sitting that Eira found arousing. Her Twi’lek companion was red. “Oh, I recognize you now. Lord Zash’s apprentice. You caused quite a stir at the academy.” She laughed, low and throaty.

 

Grawnyawail, Mako, and Vette looked between Eurolwyn and Eira, confusion on their faces.

 

“That’s me. I like to stir things up.” Eira smiled wolfishly. She liked the Cathar woman already.

 

“Oh, I bet you do.” Eurolwyn smiled back just as wolfishly. Her Twi’lek companion, Vette, shifted uncomfortably.

 

Eira had been infiltrating Lord Gratham’s estate; all to get a special device that would make killing Skotia easier and she had accidentally saved the four women.

 

“So, I’ve never seen a Dashade in real life.” Eurolwyn eyed Khem, leaned closer to Eira. “He’s pretty big.”

 

“Khem comes in handy too. His voracious.” Eira winked at the Cathar woman, patting Khem’s arm.

 

Khem grumbled but didn’t move.

 

“So, between us girls, what were you four doing at Gratham’s estate?” Eira had to know. There had been an Imperial Agent running around as well but Eira hadn’t saved him or her.

 

“I had to kill Lord Gratham.” Eurolwyn shrugged, running a hand down one of Vette’s lekku.

 

Grawnyawail didn’t respond except to shrug. “I had a bounty.” The Chiss woman was gorgeous. Dark blue hair styled in a pixie cut, black eye shadow, red lipstick, form fitting armor.

 

Mako was a cyborg, with her black dreadlocks pushed back with a headband, her face elfish and striking. She was pretty in her own way.

 

“So, is the Dashade your pet?” Eurolwyn purred, hand sliding across the table to caress Eira’s thumb.

 

“I view him as a partner in crime.” Eira turned her hand over, palm side up, allowing the Cathar to stroke her palm.

 

Eurolwyn purred again, taking the opportunity. “I saw how he devoured Gratham’s guards. He comes in handy.” She eyed Khem even as her hand trailed lightly over Eira’s arm. “Want to partner up?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Eira grinned.

 

Vette rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, glanced away. Mako raised an eyebrow, her implants whirring as she ran calculations. Grawnyawail arched an eyebrow, stroked her bottom lip with a finger.

 

“Mind if it’s a three way?” Grawnyawail asked.

 

“No. I don’t mind.” Eira turned to look at the Chiss.

 

“I don’t mind either.” Eurolwyn purred her other hand reaching across the table to stroke Grawnyawail’s hand.

 

Mako licked her lips, “Are we making it official?” The cyborg pulled out a datapad, began typing furiously on it.

 

“Yes, let’s make it official.” Grawnyawail stood suddenly, inclined her head towards the exit.

 

Eira and Eurolwyn exchanged glances. Time to make their partnership official.


	19. Eira 15.5

Eira sat perched on the edge of Darth Skotia’s desk, studying his dead body. She tapped her fingers against her chin, replaying the conversation with the Darth before his untimely death at her hand. He asked if she was mad. Mad? Of course she was mad. She told him to meet her other personality –or was it personalities? It didn’t matter now. Skotia was dead, his circuitry loosing life as his blood slowed down from a river to a trickle to drops.

 

She cut her eyes to Khem; even now the Dashade was enjoying munching on Skotia’s two Trandosian body guards. Skotia had partially the right idea. Getting non-Sith body guards was a brilliant idea, even blackmailing a body guard was a good idea. But he wasn’t careful enough. The Trandosian stone tablet should not have been so easily accessible.

 

“Khem,” Eira swung her legs back and forth, “do Trandosians taste good?”

 

Khem’s chuckle around a leg was the only answer she got. She assumed Trandosians were good. Not that she’d ever eat one. Something about eating another sentient species bothered her, but her inquisitive mind needed to know.

 

“Are you done?” Eira asked after a few more minutes; Khem wasn’t stuffing himself as quickly as before.

 

_“Yes, little Sith._ ” Khem broke off an arm, waiting for Eira.

 

Eira rolled her eyes heavenward. “Let’s go see that old bitch.” She meant Zash. Khem snorted, he did not like Zash. Khem didn’t trust Zash. Eira could not blame him in the slightest.


	20. Eira 16

“You know,” Eira said, shading her eyes from the random appearance of the Dromund Kaasian sun, “I rather like that despite being possessed they’re still all diligent workers.” She meant all the possessed workers, guards, and weaker Sith.

 

Khem grunted and said nothing.

 

“You’re not very loquacious are you, monster?” Eira glanced back at Khem.

 

The Dashade grunted again, proving her point. She shrugged.

 

Eira and Khem killed many possessed people before finally making it to the tomb she was supposed to visit. Whatever she expected it was not a ghost being pleased to see her. Eira stood unsure if that was a good thing or not.

 

“Yes!” The ghost exclaimed. “I have been waiting for you. I felt your movement in the Force, and it stirred me from my nightmare.”

 

Eira arched an eyebrow. Maybe she should try for immortality if a ghost could have nightmares. It did not bode well for the Sith afterlife.

 

“I am still too weak to leave, but I knew if I made myself enough of a nuisance, you would eventually come.” The ghost crowed, pleased with itself –himself? The ghost had been male when alive. “The Sith throw flesh endlessly at what they cannot control. And here you are blood of my blood. Here you are.” The ghost gestured at Eira.

 

“You were expecting me.” Eira had never been expected by a ghost before.

 

“Ah,” the ghost sounded annoyed, saddened. “You don’t know me. Has our family fallen so far that the daughter of my daughters does not know the name of Kallig, the name so long revered in the annals of the Sith?”

 

“I’m an orphan, so no?” Eira did know that ghosts could hurt you.

 

The ghost screeched, making the tomb walls shake. “You are my descendant –by how many generations, I do not know.” it pointed a finger at Eira’s chest. “But know this: your strength in the Force has awakened me from my stupor.”

 

“Uh, you’re welcome?” Eira twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

 

“When the weaklings of this planet trespassed on my tomb,” the ghost paced, acted like it hadn’t heard her, “I rose, resuming my former life. This temple became my kingdom, and I was once more Lord of the Sith.” It turned back to Eira, she sensed its frantic mood. “But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber, I knew my hour had come and gone –that your strength, not mine, would return our family to glory.”

 

“I’m going to return our family to glory?” She chewed her bottom lip, tried to reason out what the ghost was saying. She was descended from a prestigious Sith family? Was that possible? Then why were her parents on Rendili?

 

“Our family was torn from greatness, crushed by the treachery of another –a man named Tulak Hord.” The ghost spat vehemently.

 

Eira and Khem exchanged glances, both measuring the other. This ghost, this Lord Kallig, now that Eira knew the last name, was taken down by Khem’s former master. This was an interesting development.

 

_“And yet you speak as if alive. I would serve my master well to correct that._ ” Khem reached for his weapon.

 

“Ha! Your master is dead, beast. You serve the child of Kallig now.” Lord Kallig seemed to be staring at Khem; Khem took his hand off his weapon. The ghost snorted –if ghosts could snort –and pointed at Eira again. “Flesh of my flesh, you should teach your servant to obey.”

 

“I will deal with him as I see fit.” Eira didn’t want to force Khem to do anything other than not eat her. The Dashade back-talking the apparition of a long lost and dead relative was not a high priority for her.

 

“Fair enough.” Lord Kallig said. Eira felt herself being studied, measured, found not exactly wanting but not exactly secure either. “I only caution you not to take obedience for granted.”

 

“Oh, I’m not but thank you.” Was she supposed to call the ghost Lord Kallig? Grandpa? Gramps?

 

Lord Kallig did the ghost snort again. “In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake. Treachery is the Sith’s endless game –you must win it.”

 

Eira nodded, she already knew the treachery the Sith could afford.

 

“But you have not come to see me; you have come for the artifact I managed to wrest from Tulak Hord before he died.” Lord Kallig laughed –was that what that noise was? “Take the artifact, but be careful –I know not what it does. Only that betrayal follows it everywhere.”

 

“Noted.” Eira was disturbed by the ghost’s laugh; ghosts should not laugh.

 

“Just keep your eyes open.” Lord Kallig warned. “I hunger for the day when our power will be restored. We will meet again.” Lord Kallig winked out of existence, rather like how a holocall gets terminated.

 

Eira looked around for a few seconds, tried to feel where her great-gramps went; she couldn’t. Shrugging off the strange encounter, she took the artifact.


	21. Eira 17

The first time Andronikos Revel laid eyes on Eira Kallig, he thought he was still drunk from the night before. She was too beautiful to be real. And the giant monster that stood behind her was too massive to be real. The monster was larger and taller than either Trandosians or Wookies. 

 

"Andronikos Revel?” She had asked, her head cocked to the side., her Imperial accent giving her away as Sith.

 

“Who’s asking?” Andronikos hadn’t meant to come across as an ass.

 

He and she met gazes, locked. Her eyes were gloriously green, his were deeply brown. It was love at first sight for him.

 

“I’m Eira, you have something that I am in need of.” She smiled, a sneer with more humor behind it.

 

Andronikos was definitely in love. “Well, I don’t have it. But I know who does. And I know how you can find him.”

 

“Oh?” a single syllable, the raising of an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.” And just like that, Andronikos knew he would do anything for this woman.


	22. Eira 18

Eira studied Andronikos Revel, pirate, across the tent. He was older, older than her brother would be now, older than Aric would be now. Her brother would be twenty eight, Aric would be thirty. Eira herself was twenty.

 

“How old are you?” She mused aloud, licking the curry from her fingers.

 

“I’m thirty two.” Andronikos’ gaze dropped to her lips.

 

Eira made an hmm noise, throwing her plate outside the tent. She’d clean it in the morning using sand.

 

Andronikos threw his plate outside the tent as well.

 

Neither looked at each other in the way that proved they were both looking at each other. Both thought this was an interesting development. Both wanted many things from the other, neither knew how to ask or even how to take in this instance.

 

It was frustrating.

 

Eira sighed. Tomorrow was one day closer to finding the artifact. One day closer to finding Andronikos’ missing blasters.

 

She saw a feral possessive smile break out across the pirate’s face. She felt a thrill course through her. Wonderful.

 

#

 

Mieri studied Aric across the camp fire. Elara was already unconscious having volunteered to take third watch. Mieri was taking first watch, Aric second. So why was the older Cathar still awake?

 

“Something on your mind, sir?” Aric asked cleaning a dagger Mieri hadn’t been aware Aric owned.

 

“Wondering why you’re still awake.” Mieri and Aric had come to some sort of agreement. Aric would call Mieri ‘sir’ as designated by holding a higher rank and Mieri wouldn’t call Aric ‘sergeant.’

 

“Thinking about the possible Imperial camp fifty yards from us.” Aric sheathed his dagger, picked up his rifle.

 

Mieri grunted. The possible Imperial camp was the reason Havoc had set up watch, not the Sandpeople. “Get some sleep, Jorgan. After you check for the twentieth time that your rifle is sand free.”

 

Aric flashed a quick grin, leave it to a fellow Cathar to keep count. “Yes, sir.”


	23. Meeting 1

Eira and company were not the only ones at the Sandpeople camp. Republic Special Forces were there too.

 

“You think they’re after the artifact?” Andronikos asked.

 

“No, only a Jedi would be.” Eira rolled her eyes. She recognized the insignia. Havoc Squad. “They’re taking too long dispatching the Sandpeople. Let’s lend them a hand. I want my artifact.” She gestured lazily with her left hand as her right hand reached for her lightsaber. “Khem, help the woman. Don’t eat her though.”

 

Khem smiled, jumping into the fray.

 

“Directions for me, Sith?” Andronikos had blasters in his hands.

 

“Stay out of the lightning.” Eira winked at him before hooking her felineesq mask into place finishing off her entirely white ensemble, lightning already crackling around her hands and shoulders.

 

“Heh, crazy Sith.” Andronikos chuckled to himself, shooting a Sandperson in the face.

 

#

 

Havoc Squad was not faring well during the surprise ambush of a Sandpeople camp. Dorne was being overwhelmed, Aric’s rifle was sounding like it had sand caught in it, and Mieri’s rifle was jammed somehow. Then the monster came out of nowhere to help Dorne quickly followed by lightning and blaster fire that was not from Havoc.

 

Havoc and the mystery guests dispatched the Sandpeople, then stood staring at each other. Havoc had just been saved by a Sith, a pirate, and what clearly was a monster.

 

“Well, that was fun.” The Sith said. The mask hiding her face, distorting her voice, but conveying the tone of wry amusement.

 

“I haven’t fought alongside Republic dogs since I deserted.” The pirate laughed, holstering his blasters.

 

The monster grumbled something.

 

“No, Khem. Until they attack us, you are not allowed to eat them. Have a Sandperson.” The Sith gestured to a body at the monster’s feet.

 

Khem, the monster, apparently, shrugged before bending down and ripping an arm off. Peeling the sleeves off like fruit skin, the monster went to stand behind the Sith.

 

“Andronikos, be a dear and keep our friends here busy. I’m going to look for the datapad.” The Sith patted the pirate on the arm and headed towards the tent.

 

Havoc stood stock still. The Sith was not attacking them and seemed in no mindset to do so.

 

“Boss,” Aric’s voice came over the inter-helmet comm, “what is going on?”

 

“Unsure.” Mieri replied the same way.

 

The pirate, Andronikos, and the monster, Khem, were having a murmured conversation about which took down the most Sandpeople. Or that’s what Mieri thought it was about since that’s what the pirate kept mumbling about.

 

“Sir,” Dorne’s voice came crisp and clear over the comms, “I think it’s safe to assume that the Sith won’t harm us. She has made no move to do so.”

 

“Let’s just keep watching.” Mieri lowered his rifle, motioned for Aric and Elara to do the same. “I don’t want to turn my back on them just yet.”

 

“Found it!” The Sith called, making her companions and Havoc Squad jump.

 

Five heads turned to look at her, she was waving a datapad.

 

“Oh, Andronikos, we are so close.” The Sith approached the pirate reading the datapad. “They’re stupidly heading towards a larger Sandperson settlement. Huh, maybe that artifact does make people crazy.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Andronikos rolled his eyes.

 

The Sith and Andronikos put their heads together, had a whispered conversation while Khem wandered the camp, tearing arms off the dead and devouring the limbs. Khem pushed Elara out of the way so the monster could get to the same body he first ripped an arm off. Elara’s yelp brought the Sith’s and Andronikos’ heads up.

 

“Oh, you’re still here.” The Sith sounded amazed. “Are you wanting to fight because I don’t. It’s too hot to hate more than one thing right now and I’ve already put all my hatred into the people that stole my artifact.” Oddly enough, the Sith sounded rueful.

 

Mieri shook his head. “No, we won’t fight you if you don’t want to.” He had never heard of a Sith that didn’t want to fight.

 

“Excellent. Then let’s just go on our merry way. Wait, where are you all headed?” The Sith sauntered up to Mieri, held the datapad out to him, wiggled it to indicate he should take it. “You’re not headed here are you?”

 

Mieri took the datapad, read the coordinates. “No, not headed in that direction.”

 

“Even more excellent. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Havoc Squad. Do kill loads of Imperials won’t you? I find their constant fawning irksome.” The Sith took the datapad back, sauntered back over to Andronikos. “Lord Kallig by the way. Have a pleasant day. Oh, and you there,” she pointed at Aric, “your helmet needs repairing. And you, the woman, your ankle is close to becoming twisted, watch how you walk in the sand. And you, CO, I have no advice for you, carry on as you were,” she waved airily with her hand. With that, she turned and started walking away, Andronikos trailing behind her.

 

“Wait!” Mieri called Lord Kallig back. Lord Kallig stopped, looked over her shoulder, white feline mask firmly in place. “Helping your enemy, not attacking us, asking us to kill fellow Imperials, giving helpful advice, and your name. What kind of Sith Lord are you?”

 

“The terrible kind, obviously.” Lord Kallig laughed, noticed Khem munching on a Sandperson next to Elara, snapped her fingers at the monster. “Khem, come on. We are leaving.”

 

Khem grumbled something.

 

“Then take some to go. We have an artifact to get, some blasters to retrieve, and people to murder slowly.” Lord Kallig sighed as Khem grumbled again but complied by reaching down tearing off a leg and walking over to her. “Hopefully won’t meet you again, Havoc.”

 

With a wave, Lord Kallig, the pirate, and the monster walked away, and, as suddenly as they came, were gone.

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Aric asked, yanking off his helmet, studying it, seeing that Lord Kallig was correct in his helmet needed repairs.

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Mieri shook his head.

 


	24. Eira 19

Andronikos was livid, he blazed with a red violent anger. The Sandpeople had taken his prey and he was pissed.

 

“They were killed and possibly eaten. There’s a difference.” Eira tucked the artifact in Khem’s pouch.

 

Andronikos stopped long enough to shoot her a look. The look was filled with venom, barely suppressed rage, and disappointment; he had wanted to be the one to kill the thieves. Eira could relate.

 

“Let’s go.” Eira touched Andronikos’ elbow, indicating she was speaking to both him and Khem.


	25. Mieri 3

Mieri stood studying the desert. For some strange reason he couldn’t get the encounter with Lord Kallig out of his head. Something about her flippant attitude struck a chord with him.

“You’re still thinking about that Sith.” Only Aric could sneak up on people while wearing full armor.

“Something about her was familiar.” Mieri turned to look at the older Cathar.

“I know what you mean.” Aric crossed his arm and looked out at the desert.

Mieri turned to once more look at the desert. Tatooine was not a pleasant planet for either Cathar. The sand got everywhere; the two of them would be spending hours brushing the sand from their fur.

“Sir, Sergeant,” Elara walked up to the two men, “dwelling on the odd encounter with a Sith will do neither of you any good.” She would know, after all she was raised Imperial.

“What do you mean, Elara?” Mieri and Elara appreciated the other’s physical appearance but neither was attracted past the physical, it made for an interesting dynamic. 

“Sith are a strange bunch. Here in the Republic they are viewed as murdering sociopaths that only want to maim and hurt but in the Empire, there are some Sith that are viewed as tame. The scholars who care more for books and artifacts than fighting. Lord Kallig was just an example of that kind.” Elara shrugged. 

“You’re saying the Sith have a bunch of pencil pushers?” Aric snorted.

“The Jedi have them too if you bothered to look.” Elara arched an eyebrow. She and Aric enjoyed needling each other. 

Aric scoffed. “Whatever.”

Mieri chuckled at his squad mates. What a strange dynamic.

“Also, I came to tell you that I programmed Seetwo making the droid better at blowing sand from armor. The showers as well, to help get sand out of fur. And bought two self brushing droids.” Elara held out two small droids that looked like mouse droids but had bristles on the underside as well as wheels. “A gift.”

Mieri and Aric exchanged looks before converging on the much shorter woman. Elara eeped as she was enveloped by two rather large Cathar males in a strange group hug.

“You are a god send, Dorne.” Aric kissed the top of her head.

“Seconded.” Mieri kissed her cheek.

Elara blushed and pushed the two men away. “Yes, well, proper sand removal will make my job as the medic easier as you won’t get sand burns or chafing wounds.” She waggled a finger at the two. “And I will check to make sure your armor has been properly cleaned.”

“What about our fur?” Aric asked his face smirking, clear that his question was a response to her earlier jab about his lack of Jedi knowledge.

“You two can work that out between yourselves.” Elara arched another eyebrow.

Mieri threw his head back and laughed.


	26. Eira 20

“Harder.” Andronikos breathed, his hands fisted in Eira’s hair, thrusting his hips, forcing his cock in and out of her mouth.

 

Eira gazed up at him and sucked harder. Andronikos head fell back against the captain’s chair headrest. A string of curses both in Basic and every language a pirate could possibly know fell from his lips. Then Eira did something with her tongue and he lost it. Crying out his release, pulling her hair so hard it had to hurt her. She swallowed his cum, licked her lips, then smiled at him.

 

“Why are you looking so smug?” Andronikos had enough thought to ask. “You’re next. Come here.” He patted his lap, indicating for Eira to straddle him.

 

She arched an eyebrow but complied.

 

“Now, you’re gonna grind on me until you come.” Andronikos clutched her hips, starting her on the motion he demanded.

 

Eira was only too happy to oblige, she locked her hands around his neck, knees on either side of his thighs, his still semi-hard member rubbing against her clit. There was something about the way Andronikos ordered her around that drove her insane with wanting.

 

“That’s right.” Andronikos whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her body. “Come for me.”

 

Eira felt herself tensing up, a soundless cry ripped from her lips as she came. Collapsing against his chest, she heard and felt him laugh.

 

“Not very vocal are we?” Andronikos moved his hands from her hips to grab her ass.

 

Eira didn’t deign to answer him.

 

“I’ll change that. Don’t worry.” Andronikos dropped a perfunctory kiss to her temple. “I’ll change it fast.”

 

He began thrusting his hips against her, eliciting tiny mewls of pleasure even as she still suffered from aftershocks.

 

“Yes.” Eira began grinding against him again, eager for penetration.

 

“Say ‘please’.” Andronikos bit her neck.

 

“Please.” Eira tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

 

“Please what?” Andronikos bit harder.

 

“Please, fuck me.” Eira desperately needed Andronikos’ cock inside her.

 

“Alright.” He had the gall to chuckle.

 

He quickly stood, walked out of the cockpit and into Eira’s room. Depositing her on the bed, he began shucking off his clothes. Her clothes were still in the cockpit where he had ordered her to remove them.

 

Fully, gloriously naked, he climbed onto the bed, leaning over her as his fingers worked magic and had her gasping for breath, mumbling his name, finger digging into his arms. Chuckling again, Andronikos began teaching Eira how to scream his name.


	27. Eira 21

“You know, I really dislike this planet.” Eira complained after killing yet another Jedi. “Too many damn Jedi around.” She shook her head. “What part of ‘I just want to talk’ don’t they understand?”

 

“It’s all that goodness. Gets inside and rots the brain.” Andronikos holstered his blasters.

 

“That must be it.” Eira arched an eyebrow. ‘So, onward to the research facility?”

 

The minute she landed on Alderaan, she had heard about this research facility that was creating something that would end the war faster than one could say ‘Jedi suck.’

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Andronikos glanced down at Eira. She was wearing her usual outfit of all white with her white feline mask. It was a very striking picture. A figure in white destroying things with lightning.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Eira removed her mask, looking up at Andronikos. “And anyway, we can steal and sabotage. Who doesn’t love a good steal and sabotage?”

 

“You said the magic words.” Andronikos threw his arm across Eira’s shoulders.


	28. Meeting 2

Eira had no idea why she agreed to take down the Ulgo man. Why did it matter who was the ruler of Alderaan?

 

What she did not expect was to run into Havoc Squad.

 

“Havoc, really.” Eira placed her hands on her hips, feigned annoyance and rampant amusement through every line in her body.

 

Havoc stopped at the familiar voice, turning to see Lord Kallig in her all white get-up, white feline mask in place, leaning over the second floor balcony in the Panteer house. She waved a mere waggle of her fingers.

 

“I’m pleased to see none of you have any injuries or broken armor.” She climbed up to sit on the railing, crossing her legs, propping her head up on hand as her elbow rested on her knee. “With your helmets on you sorta look like weirdly built Killiks.”

 

“You’re going to fall, ma’am.” Sergeant Dorne’s voice came out distorted through her helmet.

 

“Oh, a former Imperial. How delicious. I love it.” Eira clapped. “Are you here to kill the Ulgo man?” She cocked her head to the side.

 

“We might be.” Mieri responded.

 

“Excellent because I don’t want to but I’ll totally take the credit.” Eira stated, jumping down to land gracefully next to Aric. “Sorry there.” She patted Aric’s arm. “Khem!” She pointed her head to shout up to the second floor.

 

Sure enough the monster that was Khem jumped down to land less gracefully and with a louder thud next to Eira.

 

“Now, Andy is already in there, hopefully there will still be people for you to kill.” Eira flounced towards the elevator that led to the throne room.

 

Aric scoffed. “I somehow think there will be.”

 

“Do not doubt my pirate. He’s very good at what he does.” Nobody could see her face but they all felt as if Eira was giving them the most lascivious facial expression.

 

#

 

“Alright, Havoc, you have your man. Just give me his hat.” Eira Force snatched the hat from Ulgo’s head. “It has blood on it and will act as proof.” She shoved the hat at Andronikos.

 

“You’re not going to fight us on this?” Mieri asked.

 

“No, why would I?” Eira tilted her head to the side. It was a very Cathar motion.

 

It was at that moment that the two male members of Havoc wondered if Lord Kallig was a fellow Cathar.

 

“But won’t word get back to the Empire when he’s put on trial?” Mieri asked, tilting his head to the side, mirroring her.

 

Eira tilted her head to the other side, hand moved to the chin of her mask. “Good point. I guess I could kill you and him and claim the reward.” She tapped a rhythm on her chin before shaking her head. “Too much effort. I’ll just say I arrived too late and he was already gone.” She snapped her fingers and Ulgo’s hat burst into flame.

 

Andronikos yelped and quickly dropped the hat. Khem laughed at the pirate. Andronikos shot Eira a nasty look. “You’re going to pay for that, Sith.”

 

“Oh, I look forward to it pirate.” Eira sounded more amused than threatened.

 

Havoc stood there even more confused. A pirate disrespecting a Sith and the Sith sounding amused. That wasn’t with what they knew of Sith.

 

“Anyway. Good day, Havoc. Seriously, I don’t want to meet you again. Eventually we will be at odds and I wouldn’t like that.” Eira walked over to the pirate, began rubbing his head. “Come, Andronikos.”

 

“Oh, I plan on it.” Andronikos yanked Eira towards him, pressing his pelvis hard against her.

 

“Not in public.” Eira tweaked his nose. “Good bye.” She waved at Havoc.

 

Eira flounced away, Andronikos following close behind her, Khem grumbling but following at a much slower pace.

 

Havoc watched the strange trio leave.

 

“Seriously, what the fuck?” Aric said.

 

“Dorne.” Mieri looked to Elara.

 

“I am unsure, sir. That was even beyond my experience.” Elara shook her head.

 

“Aric, did she seem like a Cathar to you?” Mieri asked.

 

“A little bit yeah.” Aric grunted.

 

Something about Lord Kallig both irritated and amused Aric; something about Lord Kallig annoyed and bothered Mieri. Something about her was familiar to both Cathar.

 

“Should we go?” Elara asked in the sudden silence.

 

“Sure.” Mieri shoved Ulgo to walk ahead of them. Havoc had a rendezvous spot to get to.


	29. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but Hurricane Michael happened and my computer got wet (Michael blew my roof off and the ceiling leaked) and I have yet to be brave enough to get on my computer to try and salvage my files so I had to sort of remember what I had wanted to write for this chapter and then start from scratch.   
> There will be updates on some of my other Star Wars stories but it will be a while.

Andronikos didn’t like slicing. It wasn’t that he was bad at it, it was that he wasn’t good at it. He was a quick draw with a blaster, the hack and slash, the muscle. The soft touch was something he didn’t have. Finesse was a foreign concept. It wasn’t him. The only time the pirate could be described as smooth was when picking somebody up from a cantina. When the possibility of sex was involved, Andronikos turned into the smoothest asshole in the galaxy. But slicing into a terminal? That he couldn’t do easily.

 

“Oh, my gods! Look, Nikos! Glitter!” Eira shouted. She had taken to calling Andronikos a nickname and he wasn’t entirely certain he liked it.

 

Andronikos rolled his eyes, glancing over at his current partner in crime as she held a strange sparkling blaster. “What makes it more special than normal glitter, exactly?”

 

Eira rolled her eyes. “It looks like snowflakes!”

 

He blinked at her, not understanding why snowflake shaped glitter was such big news.

 

“It looks like snowflakes are cascading off you at all times! Plus! It leaves a glitter trail! And! You can shoot it at other people and then they can rain glitter!”

 

Andronikos groaned. Glitter and Eira were a horrible combination. It took a combined concentrated effort between 2V, Khem, and himself to make sure she had no access to the substance. But now? Now those damn mad scientists have invented a godsdamn glitter gun.

 

“You don’t sound too pleased.” Eira frowned at the pirate.

 

“I’m just annoyed that I can’t slice into this terminal.” He was not about to tell her that he loathed the idea of her having a glitter gun. “Did you have to kill everybody here?” He gestured to the assorted body parts strewn about the room.

 

“Khem was hungry.” Eira shrugged one shoulder elegantly, fingering the gun, casting her eye about for a suitable target.

 

“He’s always hungry.” Andronikos grumbled, turning back to the terminal.

 

After a few minutes of cursing and ignoring all the glittery horror that Eira was causing, Andronikos finally sliced into the terminal.

 

“Hey, Eira-,” he started only for a scratching popping noise to sound followed by a soft thump hitting him in the back of the head. “You shot me with the fucking glitter gun, didn’t you?” He didn’t turn his head, he couldn’t look at her. If he looked at her gleeful face, he’d kill her.

 

“I shot myself too. And Khem.” Eira giggled. “See?”

 

Andronikos glanced over at the until now silent and mostly forgotten Dashade. Sure enough, Khem had cascading snowflake glitter raining down about his body. Khem wore a look that could only be described as betrayed shock that had the pirate bursting into laughter, pointing at the poor Dashade as he clutched his sides, banged his hand on the terminal, tears streaming down his face. A Dashade raining glitter was not only terrifying but hilariously so.

 

#

 

Mieri looked at the second former member of Havoc Squad. Gearbox. The older man was panting, having not fared well in the fight.

 

The current CO of Havoc doffed his helmet, Aric and Elara following suit.

 

“Anything to say?” Mieri asked.

 

Gearbox spit in Mieri’s face.

 

Mieri narrowed his eyes, opened his mouth to say something when he saw something white and sparkling drift down to the floor.

 

“Is that glitter?” Aric whispered, his sniper training kicking in, forcing him to assess whether the glitter was a new threat.

 

The four soldiers exchanged surprised looks.

 

“Oh, don’t mind me.” A female Imperial voice sounded from the second floor.

 

All four soldiers looked up to see three figures, a Sith in all white with a feline mask, a monster, and a pirate.

 

“Lord Kallig.” Aric whispered, exasperated. The Sith was like a bad credit.

 

“Carry on.” The Sith waved her hand.

 

“You’re not going to help him?” Mieri pointed at Gearbox.

 

“Why would I help him?” Lord Kallig cocked her head to the side. Her tone making it sound like she never even would have thought of helping Gearbox.

 

“You’re both Imperial.” Mieri stated slowly.

 

Lord Kallig shrugged. “That means nothing. I’m Sith. **_He’s_** Imperial. Plus, he’s a former Republic soldier, correct? He betrayed you?”

 

Mieri nodded slowly, unsure of the point Lord Kallig was trying to make.

 

“I’m not stepping between somebody and revenge.” Lord Kallig sniffed. “It’s the epitome of rude.”

 

“My Lord! You’re not going to help me? But I’m an Imperial citizen!” Gearbox shouted.

 

It was the wrong thing to say. Lord Kallig started crackling with lightning.

 

“I killed all your little lab rats, you know. I killed them then I let Khem eat them. Some of them I even let him eat alive. Is that what you want me to do to you? Have Khem eat you? That’d be a form of help wouldn’t it? I’d be helping you by making sure you’re not killed by Republic dogs. Is that what you want? Hmm?” Lord Kallig sounded like she was talking about the weather, bored, disinterested as she talked about death and killing. It made the four soldiers shudder.

 

Gearbox looked between Lord Kallig and Mieri, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

 

While the former Havoc member was distracted, Mieri unholstered his blaster, shooting Gearbox right between the eyes.

 

“Awww, that was rather anticlimactic.” Eira pouted.

 

“We missed the fight, babe.” Andronikos rolled his eyes, began rubbing small circles on Eira’s back.

 

“Boo!” Eira crossed her arms.

 

“It’s what you get when you spend too long playing with a glitter gun.” Andronikos shook his head at Havoc. “You got your glitter gun and you saw a revenge killing, may we go now?”

 

“Fine!” Eira flounced down the stairs, skipping over to Gearbox’s body. “Do you need his body?”

 

“Excuse me?” Mieri asked, his hand still on his blaster. Just because Lord Kallig had been strangely friendly and shown no signs of aggression that didn’t mean it couldn’t or wouldn’t change.

 

“Khem is still peckish. Do you need this body, or can my monster eat it?” Eira asked sweetly, hands behind her back as she pleaded.

 

“Uh,” Mieri turned to Elara.

 

“We do need the body, my lord. Apologies.” Elara bowed her head, growing up Imperial ingrained years of respect.

 

“Sorry, Khem,” Eira patted the Dashade’s arm. “I’ll take you hunting as we go back to the spaceport. You said Killiks were tasty right?”

 

Khem grumbled something.

 

Eira giggled.

 

“Lord Kallig,” Mieri started.

 

Eira turned to look at the CO Havoc, finally noticing that the three Havoc Squad members weren’t wearing helmets. “This is the first time you aren’t wearing helmets.” Cathar. Two male Cathar. The black one was familiar. Very familiar. Then recognition hit.

 

“Uh, yeah, listen, Lord Kallig,” Mieri ran a hand over his hair, twirling the longest strand around his finger as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

 

Eira focused entirely on the movement the CO, the grey Cathar. She didn’t recognize his face, but that nervous gesture. She knew that gesture. Eira grabbed Andronikos’ hand, held it tightly. Andronikos didn’t try and pull away or question the move.

 

“Yes?” Eira hoped she sounded calm, collected, every bit the Sith Lord she was pretending to be.

 

“What’s your name?” That was not the question Mieri wanted to ask but that’s what came out.

 

Eira was not expecting that question. “Eira.”

 

Before Mieri would ask another question, Eira walked away pulling Andronikos behind her, calling over her shoulder, “That’s enough personal stuff. I’ve seen your faces, and you know my name. Khem, stop trying to rip off an appendage! We’re leaving!”

 

Khem narrowed his eyes but complied.

 

Reaching the entrance to the room, Eira turned back around. “If you want to reach me. For any reason. Ask Balkar. Tell him the White Rabbit sent you.” And with that, she left.

 

Mieri, Aric, and Elara stood in shocked silence.

 

“Did she just say Balkar?” Elara asked.

 

“Yeah, she did.” Mieri chewed his bottom lip.

 

“Did she say her name was Eira?” Aric whispered.

 

“Yeah, she did.” Mieri answered back.

 

#

 

Eira didn’t want to talk about it. She sent Andronikos to finish whatever needed to be finished, she locked herself in her room on the ship.

 

“Aric and Mieri. They’re in the same squad. They know each other. They’re together.” Eira crouched on the floor of her room, arms wrapped around her stomach, rocking back and forth as silent tears streamed down her face.

 

She wondered if her brother and her best friend recognized each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/c Life Day snowballs are wonderful inspiration for another chapter.


	30. Eira 22

“Nikos!” Eira panted, bent over the holoterminal as the pirate pounded into her. “I’m expecting a call. We should -ngh- move this to the -ngh- bedroom.” She finished with a whimper.

 

Andronikos smacked Eira’s ass. “If it’s not from Darth Hag then you’re fine where we are.” He loved Eira like this. Panting beneath him. And she was usually game to fuck anywhere on any surface, but today she showed reticence. He pushed her hair out of the way, leaned over to kiss the side of her neck. “Who’s -ngh- supposed to be calling? Huh?”

 

“Graw-Grawn-mphf,” Eira bit her lips to stop from crying out. “Grawnyawail.” She finally panted out.

 

Andronikos grunted, slowing his pace much to Eira’s annoyance. His smile turned feral, he knew Eira secretly loved it when he did things to annoy her. “She can watch if she does call.”

 

Eira reached a hand around, grabbing Andronikos’ hip, pulling him forcibly against her. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She peeked over her shoulder at him, noticing his flushed face, the mad glint in his eye. “You nasty pirate.”

 

Andronikos snarled at her, lip curling as he increased his pace. “But I’m your nasty pirate.” He breathed in her ear.

 

#

 

As the pair sat in a sated heap against the holoterminal is when Grawnyawail’s call came through.

 

“Hey.” Eira answered the call by reaching up and pressing the bottom to connect.

 

Grawnyawail arched an eyebrow but didn’t comment on the spectacle of seeing her Sith friend disheveled, mostly naked with an equally disheveled and naked partner on the floor on the ship. “I’ve called you back. What do you want?”

 

Eira flashed her bounty hunter friend a wide smile. Leave it to the Chiss to be blunt. “I need you to put a tracker on somebody’s ship. And if possible, put a tracker on their armor as well.”

 

Grawnyawail’s eyebrow arched higher. “You need me to kill these people?”

 

Eira shook her head. “No, I just want to know where they are at all times, so I don’t run into them. I’ll pay triple your usual rate. I’ll even add on a bonus for Mako and Gault.”

 

Grawnyawail pulled out her datapad, being offered triple the rate just to keep tabs on somebody was strange but the money made it worth it. “All right. Is their software easy to slice?”

 

Eira shrugged. “No idea, but I figure with Mako’s talent and Gault’s contacts you could get into their ship’s system fairly easy.”

 

Grawnyawail nodded, started taking notes. “Ok, so who am I keeping tabs on?”

 

Eira sighed, took a breath to calm herself. This is where it got tricky. Both Khem and Andronikos disagreed with this plan but Eira did not like surprises. “Havoc Squad. Mainly the two Cathars that are a part of the squad.”

 

Grawnyawail’s other eyebrow joined the first in incredulity. “Do we have names to go with the species?”

 

“Aric Jorgan is one. He’s a black Cathar, thirty years old, sergeant if I’m reading his rank correctly.” Eira ran a hand through her hair, glad when Andronikos began kissing and nipping her bare shoulder in comfort. The pirate hated her plan, but he was supportive. “The other one is the grey Cathar and a lieutenant.”

 

“Do you have a name for him?” Grawnyawail thought Cathar were a fascinating species, she found the way they could twist their bodies while leaping attractive.

 

“I only have a first name. Possible last name.” Eira admitted, releasing a mild moan as Andronikos nibbled along her spine.

 

“And that is?” Grawnyawail watched in detached interest as her friend was getting turned on.

 

“Mieri Ered. Possibly Luin.” Eira closed her eyes as Andronikos’ teeth found the sensitive spot just along the center back of her neck.

 

“Mieri Ered or Luin.” Grawnyawail finished typing notes. “Got it. I’ll find out where they are and then go plant tracking devices on their persons.”

 

“Thanks, Grawnyawail.” Eira smiled up at the holoimage.

 

Grawnyawail made a negating sound before ending the call.

 


	31. Aric 1

Aric couldn’t get the idea out of his head that he knew Lord Kallig. Something about the daft Sith was familiar. He couldn’t pinpoint it though. It was probably her love of glitter. And her name. Plus, her mannerisms. Very Cathar like. Very reminiscent to his little shadow. His Eira loved glitter and she had a habit of being practically flippant about life and death. Or she had been that last time he’d seen her.

 

But Eira was a common Cathar name for a female. And he didn’t know what species she was.

 

Aric sighed as his forehead thumped on the table in the galley. “She’s probably dead by now.”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature photo album she had made him. He had scoffed at the idea at first. Why did he need hard copies of photographs when holo images would do? She had replied that holo images didn’t fit well in pockets. He had conceded her point even as he raised an eyebrow at the gift. Now though?

 

Now he was glad he had photographs of her to carry around with him wherever he went. And he did. He always carried around the album. Five months, photos from their five-month relationship. If you could call what they had a relationship. She helped the Deadeyes on Hoth then she came home with him. Lived with him while he waited for his next assignment. He could admit now it was the best five months of his life.

 

Sighing again, Aric stroked his fingers lightly over his favorite picture; a close up of his and Eira’s faces as they smiled at the camera.

 

#

 

Elara studied her squad mates. Mieri and Aric had been acting strange since the last run in with Lord Kallig on Alderaan.

 

Squaring her shoulders, Elara entered the galley. She was not only a medic but also had a degree in psychology to be a better all-around doctor for her squad. “Jorgan, would you like a cup of tea?”

 

A cup of tea was a wonderful icebreaker.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Dorne.” Aric barely glanced up from the - was he looking at actual photos?

 

Elara felt momentarily shocked that her friend and squad mate would have actual photos, but she thought it was adorable. Who knew that Aric Jorgan could be adorable? She set about fixing them both a cup of tea.

 

“Here you go. Lightly sweetened with nectar instead of honey. Just the way you like it.” Elara smiled at Aric’s shocked expression. “I’m the medic, Aric, I pay attention to everybody’s little quirks. Makes my job easier.”

 

Aric quirked a smile. “Makes sense.”

 

The two sat in companionable silence, Aric looking at the photos and Elara looking between the photographs and Aric.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Elara asked finally.

 

“Is that the reason for the tea?” Aric asked tiredly.

 

“No, the tea was because you looked like you needed comfort. Tea always has a way of making me feel better.” She shrugged. Aric rolled his eyes. “But would you like to talk about it?”

 

Aric sighed. “Not really.”

 

Elara let the matter drop. She wasn’t going to press the subject. But she was nosy. “May I see the photograph you’re studying so intently?”

 

Aric rolled his eyes in exasperation but pushed the album across the table.

 

Elara turned the photo album so that she wasn’t staring at the photos upside down. Every picture held the same two subjects. A younger Aric Jorgan and a beautiful brown haired green-eyed human female. Elara studied each picture in turn. The pictures seemed to be taken over a course of several months and there was a progression as the photographs went on. Less awkward and more loving.

 

“Aric,” Elara said slowly, “she’s gorgeous. Who is she?”

 

“My Little Shadow.” Aric grinned. “Eira.” He nodded at Elara’s glance. “Yeah, she was a human adopted by a Cathar family back in my home town. She was oddly taken with me. She would follow me around. Crawling, walking. As soon as she could move, she was my little shadow.” Chuckling, he scratched his ear. “She was Force sensitive, so the Jedi came to take her away when she was six. I remember she ran away because she didn’t want to go.” He touched a picture reverently. “I found her and convinced her to join, saying the she’d grow up to be a big important Jedi and save the universe then I’d be the one following her around. She seemed to like that idea.”

 

Elara smiled at her friend, sure in the knowledge that Aric Jorgan was secretly adorable.

 

“On the way to Tython to train, her ship got attacked by Sith. I thought she was dead.” Aric frowned. “I joined the military because of her. It was ten years later, when she was sixteen, I was twenty-six that we met again on Hoth.” He stopped talking. He was close to crying and he didn’t want to cry. It wasn’t fair that Eira got taken from him twice.

“What happened to her?” Elara studied the woman in the picture, the way Aric and Eira looked at each other, the way the looks changed.

 

“I don’t know.” Aric rubbed his face with his hands. “One day I came home, and she was gone.” He tapped the album. “This is the only thing I have left of her.”

 

Elara reached across the table, taking one of Aric’s hands in her own, comforting the man. “Were you in love with her?” She asked. The way he looked in the photographs, the absolute adoration in his face while he looked at Eira. That’s what Elara called love.

 

“I didn’t realize until after she was gone.” Aric hated himself every day for that. He should’ve told her that he felt something more than friendship. Not that it would have done much good. Eira hadn’t been in love with him.

 

Elara squeezed his hand. Poor, poor man. “Did you realize she was in love with you?” She asked softly.

 

Aric’s gaze snapped to hers, shock written in every line of his face.

 

“You didn’t know.” Elara’s heart broke for the man.

 

“No.” He whispered.

 

“Oh, Aric,” Elara whispered, “I’m so sorry.”


	32. Eira 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eira- Welsh for Snow.

Ashara was unsure what she was expecting when she decided to travel with a Sith Lord but the constant crying and moping was definitely not it.

 

“Shh, Snow, it’s ok.” Andronikos rubbed Eira’s back.

 

Ashara frowned. Maybe Lord Kallig’s constant crying was because of the dead Sith Lords in her head?

 

“Tell Ashara to go away.” Eira sniffed.

 

“You got it, Snow.” Andronikos placed a delicate kiss on Eira’s temple and got off the bed. He walked over to the open bedroom door. “Was there something you needed, squirt?” He was only ever sweet with Eira.

 

Ashara shook her head. “There’s an urgent message from some guy named Balkar.”

 

Andronikos’ face shuttered. “Really now?”

 

“Nikos, did she just say Balkar?” Eira’s voice came from behind the pirate.

 

“Yes, she did.” Andronikos looked like he wanted to shoot Ashara out of the airlock.

 

“Bring it here.” Eira demanded.

 

Sighing, Andronikos snatched the datapad out of Ashara’s hand and stalked back towards the bed. “Here.” He gently placed the datapad in Eira’s hands, no matter how angry he was, he was always, always gentle with Eira.

 

Ashara wondered if it was love. Andronikos shot the Togruta a look, the look did not bode well for Ashara, she fled.

 

#

 

Andronikos would never admit it out loud but he was beginning to realize he was in love with Eira. It probably happened when he realized how close he came to losing her both to Zash’s duplicity and Thanaton’s betrayal.

 

He was in love with Eira Luin-Kallig. Even if she was twelve years younger than him. He would do anything to protect her, make her happy. And the fact that she had almost died on him, twice now, and the only reason she survived was through luck was making him think he was going to have grey hairs if he ever grew his hair out. Not that anybody could tell with his white hair anyway, but he felt they’d be there.

 

He hated the voices in her head. They seemed to be drawing on her worst memories. She constantly cried. Nothing made her happy. Not even the updates about her adopted brother from Grawnyawail.

 

And now this. Balkar needed Eira to decode some Imperial coordinates.

 

It was too much.

 

“I have to call him.” Eira whispered.

 

“Not right now though.” Andronikos pulled Eira against his chest. Placing another kiss on her temple, he whispered, “Not right now. Right now, you need a nap.”

 

“But he said it was an emergency.” Eira yawned.

 

“Yeah and so is your health, Little Snow.” Andronikos rubbed her arms, she was always cold since getting the Sith Ghosts.

 

Eira hummed in agreement as her eyes started closing. “I’m so tired, Nikos.”

 

“I know.” Andronikos helped her lay down.

 

“Stay.” Eira breathed.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Andronikos cuddled next to Eira, his Snow.


	33. Eira 24

“Talos! You useless historian fuck! That med-bay better be ready!” Andronikos bellowed, carrying Eira onto the ship.

 

“Of course, it’s ready, you feckless pirate!” Talos bellowed back.

 

Andronikos carried Eira into the ship’s med-bay, placing her gently on the table, he swiped some hair off her face.

 

“I thought the Voss were supposed to make her better?” Ashara dithered in the doorway, not wanting to add to the crowd in the med-bay but not wanting to abandon her friend either.

 

“It sorta worked.” Andronikos spit out.

 

“Sorta? What do you mean by ‘sorta’?” Ashara asked, her voice going an octave higher in worry.

 

“Exactly how it sounds, squirt.” Andronikos was too anxious, too freaked out about losing Eira -again- that his insult held no real heat.

 

“But-,” Ashara started.

 

“Miss Zavros, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Talos smiled tightly, worriedly at the young Jedi. “Yours and Mister Revel’s conversation is hurting my Lord’s head.”

 

Ashara looked at Eira’s face, it was pinched as in pain. “I’ll go inform Khem.” She left, she was the only one Khem didn’t really hate other than Eira. Nobody knew why.

 

Talos looked up from the scanner, reading Andronikos’ face. The pirate was worried, terribly, terribly worried for Eira. All this time, Talos admitted, he thought that perhaps Andronikos was just using Eira for power, for prestige, for ample opportunities to steal and loot the galaxy but what the former IRS man saw was real worry, real care. Andronikos Revel was in love with Eira Luin-Kallig.

 

_Stubborn ass won’t admit it though._ Talos thought to himself as he read Eira’s life-signs. All within the normal range. “Her life-signs are all within the normal range-,” he started.

 

“You call this normal?” Andronikos hissed, gesturing wildly to Eira’s shuddering, gasping form. “This isn’t fucking normal!”

 

“I can see that but medically speaking, there is nothing I can do-,” Talos’ excuse cut off with a yelp as Andronikos lifted him off the floor.

 

“Listen here, you useless fucking paper twat! You are going to find a way to make her better!” Andronikos pointed at Eira. “Or I will make sure that the prospect of Khem eating you alive is akin to napping in a Killik free Alderaanian meadow in spring time. Do you understand me?” He shook Talos to punctuate his threat.

 

Talos gulped. “Yes.”

 

Andronikos dropped the smaller man. “Damn fucking right you will.”

 

Talos rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the older man cuddle next to Eira, speaking soft words in her ear. Yes, Andronikos Revel was in love with Eira Luin-Kallig. And there would be hell to pay if something ever happened to her. Talos left the med-bay, he had research to do.

 

#

 

Eira woke slowly, clutching the pillow Andronikos used when he slept in her bed which was becoming more and more frequent lately. She didn’t know why, she only knew she enjoyed waking up to the feel of Andronikos in the bed beside her, whether he was snuggled up behind her, his arm around her waist or laying on his stomach half out of the blankets their feet tangled up together. Eira missed sleeping beside somebody she cared about.

 

“You’re awake.” There was relief in Andronikos’ voice as Eira spotted him in the doorway to her room.

 

“Hi.” She sleepily smiled at him as she sat up.

 

“Hi.” Andronikos smiled back, the smile soft, as he came to sit beside her on the bed. “I made you some tea, flavored with nectar not honey.”

 

“Ashara is busy?” Eira asked, blowing on her tea to cool it down.

 

“She, Talos, and Zash are researching ways to make you better.” He wrapped an arm around Eira’s slim shoulders, rubbing her forearms to put some heat back into them.

 

“How long was I out this time?” Eira sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into Andronikos.

 

“Six days.” Andronikos dropped a kiss on Eira’s head.

 

“Voss didn’t help.” Eira broke her tea cup with her bare hand, spilling hot tea all over her hand.

 

“Hey!” Andronikos yelled, quickly grabbing a towel and kolto off the bedside table -left there for such occurrences, ever since Eira had gotten the Ghosts, she’s been prone to breaking her caf and tea cups.-

 

“Sorry.” Eira whispered, shame in her voice, eyes tearing up, as she watched Andronikos doctor her hand.

 

“It’s no problem, Snow.” Andronikos didn’t look at her, he couldn’t, she’d see the worry in his eyes he was trying to hide from her if he looked at her.

 

“Nikos.” Eira’s soft voice pulled his eyes to her face.

 

“Yeah?” Andronikos finished wrapping her hand.

 

Eira touched his face delicately with her non-injured hand. “Thank you.”

 

Andronikos smiled at her, eyes full of worry. “It’s no problem.” He kissed her injured hand as he finished doctoring it. “There, that’s something I can fix.”

 

Eira smiled sadly at him.


	34. Eira 25

Eira was often exhausted. The ritual on Voss hadn’t helped. Maybe whatever was on Belsavis would. She fervently hoped so. She was tired of being exhausted. The Voss ritual stopped the voices, but it didn’t stop the energy drain on her body.

 

“My Lord,” Ashara spoke from the doorway, “we’re almost at Belsavis.”

 

Eira nodded. “Thanks, Ashara.”

 

Ashara bowed and turned to leave.

 

Sighing, Eira picked up her datapad again. Mieri was trying to find her, so was Aric. She wondered if they knew they were looking for the same person? Her brother and her childhood best friend.

 

But, if Lana had done her job correctly, Eira Luin was dead. And that was for the best. Eira didn’t want her brother or Aric to see what she became.


	35. Mieri 4

Belsavis was a shitshow. And Mieri hated every second of it.

 

“Do we know exactly how many sub levels there are?” He tapped the map he, Aric, and Elara was studying.

 

“No, sir. This is an incomplete map.” Elara shook her head. “The men at the fort even said it wasn’t complete because they were never informed how many sub-levels there are. They doubt anybody actually knows.”

 

Mieri sighed and cursed the Senate. “Ok.” He thought, curling a strand of hair between two fingers. “Yuun! Do you know which direction we can go?”

 

Mieri had no idea how the Gand did it, but Yuun had gotten Havoc un-lost numerous times.

 

Yuun thought for a few minutes—Mieri assumed it was the Gand’s way of sussing out information, however that was done.

 

“ _This Gand believes he knows the way out, Major._ ” Yuun spoke eventually.

 

Mieri nodded. “Excellent, lead the way Sergeant.” Mieri indicated for Yuun to take point.

 

#

 

Andronikos felt uneasy and had ever since they had wandered into the tunnels. Maybe it was because the tunnels reminded him of his time in the escape pod. Maybe it was because Eira kept mumbling in voices that weren’t her own. Maybe it was because of all the screams he could hear echoing down hallways and corridors they didn’t take. All he knew was he was freaked the fuck out and so was Khem and whatever freaked the Dashade out freaked the pirate out.

 

Eira paused at an intersection of tunnels, turning her head this way and that, almost sniffing the air, as the voices that weren’t hers muttered gleefully and awfully.

 

“Hey, uh, Snow,” Andronikos put his hands on her shoulders -hopefully her shoulders; since landing and walking around the planet, the voices that were tamed on Voss had come back – “You want to tell us what’s going on?”

 

“Oh,” Eira smiled up at him, but it wasn’t her smile, “I’m just trying for a family reunion, Pirate. You and the Monster are quite safe. We-I mean, I assure you.”

 

“Uhuh.” Andronikos dropped his hands from her shoulders. Eira was currently not at home.

 

He and Khem exchanged worried glances. If Khem was worried, that did not bode well.

 

“Come, we sense them to be this way!” Not-Eira cried before taking the left-hand tunnel.

 

Andronikos and Khem followed close behind, they had to make sure their Little Sith was fine.

 

#

 

“Hey, boss.” Aric hissed over the comms. “Something is headed our way.”

 

“Copy that, Jorgan.” Mieri answered.

 

He hoped it wasn’t whatever the fuck it was that was originally imprisoned on this planet. He really did.

 

“Oh, if it isn’t Havoc Squad! And you’ve got more members now!” A cheery Imperial voice sounded just ahead of them.

 

“Shit! Snow, get back here!” A man voice hissed just before Lord Kallig waltzed into view.

 

Per usual, she was wearing all white with a white feline mask and being trailed by a surly looking pirate and a murderous looking monster. Only this time, Mieri picked up a nervousness and worry coming from both the pirate and the monster.

 

“You know,” Lord Kallig spoke from right beside Mieri. He jumped, when had she gotten so close and why was her scent off? “A family reunion is _much_ closer than you think.” She ran a hand down his arm. “She’s not actually related to you,” another voice spoke, “but blood isn’t very important to _her_.” The voice was jeering. “She’s a vast disappointment.”

 

Mieri looked around? Where was that voice coming from? It sounded like it came from Lord Kallig but that wasn’t right, the voice sounded like a man’s.

 

“And you!” Lord Kallig stalked over to Aric, hugging him from behind, a different voice coming from her. “You’re so lost looking for your shadow. Would it please you to know that she’s well taken care of? Fucking a handsome man every night, loved and cared for? Or would that make it worse to know that she’s moved on from you?” She pushed off from Aric, laughing manically.

 

“Snow!” Andronikos barked, yanking Lord Kallig’s wrist, jerking her back by his side. “Stop being an asshole, this isn’t you. Block them out!”

 

“She can’t block us out!” A third voice hissed. “She’s a weak pathetic worm! Just like you! Trapped in an escape pod because you couldn’t stop one spineless fucker from stealing everything you ever loved.” Lord Kallig’s head whipped around to stare at Elara -even through the mask everybody knew the Sith lord was staring at the medic. “And you, traitor, deserter. You may warm yourself with thoughts of doing the right thing but we both know what you really are. A coward, abandoning home and country just because you didn’t have the guts to do what you were ordered to!”

 

Lord Kallig wretched her wrist out of Andronikos’ grasp to twirl circles around the shocked crowd, laughing.

 

“And you, monster, freak that you are. You used to belong to the great Tulak Hord and now look at you? Nothing but a play thing to weak, pathetic, whiny little bitch-,” a fourth voice was cut off as Khem backhanded Lord Kallig ten feet.

 

“ _You will **NOT** speak of my master in such a manner_.” Khem growled, he then reached out his hand towards Lord Kallig, causing a violet dark Force tendril to go from his hand to her chest. Gasping, Lord Kallig convulsed for a few seconds before stilling.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Andronikos glared at Khem.

 

“ _She was being taken over again. I did her a favor._ ” Khem crossed his arms, glaring back.

 

Andronikos sighed, rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” Shaking his head, the pirate went to Lord Kallig’s prone body, placing her head in his lap, stroking her back but not removing her helmet.

 

There was silence in the tunnel. Havoc stood motionless, all four wondering what had exactly happened.

 

There was a small feminine groan.

 

“Nikos,” Eira whispered, “what happened? Why are we here?”

 

“Shhh, it’s ok, Snow.” Andronikos helped her sit up. “Those fuckers took you over again. You made an absolute jackass of yourself.”

 

“It’s a lot worse than that.” Eira shook her head. “I know what they said.” She lowered her head in shame.

 

“Hey!” Andronikos lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes through the visor. “That was **not** you, that was those four fuckers that are in your head. You are a nice person.”

 

“For a Sith?” Eira asked.

 

“For anybody.” Andronikos kissed the top of her head.

 

Eira let Andronikos hug her for a few minutes before she struggled to stand up. “I’m deeply sorry for saying such hurtful things.” She bowed towards Elara, Mieri, and Aric. “I didn’t mean them.”

 

“My Lord,” Elara started, “it sounded like there were four voices coming out of you during your,” the medic paused, “moment.”

 

Eira nodded. “Yeah. I’m currently possessed by four absolute Hutt-bastards of Sith ghosts.”

 

Mieri and Aric tilted their heads to the side, it sounded like she purposely got possessed by the ghosts and who would purposely want to get possessed by anything?

 

Elara gasped. “My Lord! The ramifications of such an act-,” she was cut off.

 

“I’m learning what they are.” Eira said, voice tiny.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence in the tunnel.

 

“My Lord, I insist you let me give you a physical.” Elara crossed her arms. Lord Kallig had never done wrong by Havoc Squad in any of their run-ins. And Elara knew about Force ghost possession having grown up on Dromund Kaas and being raised around Sith. She knew what the Dark Temple did to people unlucky enough to go there, she had seen it with her own eyes.

 

Eira looked at Andronikos.

 

“Go. She’s an actual medic unlike that useless historian you picked up on Hoth. Maybe she can help or something.” He pressed another kiss to Eira’s head before giving her a small push in Elara’s direction.

 

Elara lead Eira just around another corner so they could have some privacy, leaving Andronikos, Aric, Mieri, Khem, and Yuun.

 

“ _I’m going with her._ ” Khem announced before he went around the corner.

 

“ _Yuun will take this moment to scout ahead._ ” Yuun announced before he went down the tunnel Andronikos, Khem, and Eira had come down.

 

Andronikos crossed his arms and sighed. “Listen, I know Snow apologized to you, but I’d like to apologize as well. I knew I shouldn’t have let her lead the minute she started mumbling to herself.”

 

Mieri just nodded.

 

“Do you know what she meant?” Aric asked suddenly. “Any of it?”

 

Andronikos froze and narrowed his eyes. “No. I don’t know anything. It has to be those ghosts looked into your head or something.” He was lying. He knew but he wasn’t going to say.

 

“Alright.” Aric knew Andronikos was lying.


	36. Elara 1

Elara stopped just out of ear shot around the corner before turning to face Lord Kallig, the medic barely raised an eyebrow when she noticed the Dashade had followed.

 

“My Lord, I’m going to need you to take your mask off so I might check your pupils.” Elara stated kindly.

 

Lord Kallig tilted her head to the side before nodding. “Khem, make sure nobody comes around the corner.”

 

Khem, grunted but complied.

 

Elara waited as Lord Kallig took her helmet off; the medic gasped at the revealed face. The face was older, hair longer, eyes sadder but it was Eira Luin, Aric’s little shadow, Mieri’s little sister.

 

“You!” Elara wheezed.

 

Eira smiled sadly before her eyes slid to the floor. “Me.”

 

“They’re looking for you.” Elara was so pleased, so happy to know that the girl her friends were looking for was alive and safe.

 

“I know.” Eira shrugged. Suddenly clutching Elara’s hands, “You mustn’t tell them. Please.” She pleaded.

 

“Why not?” Elara couldn’t fathom why Eira wouldn’t want the two men to know.

 

“Because it’ll only cause problems.” Eira tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’ll only get them killed and please, please, I need them to live.” Tears were welling in her eyes as the very idea of Thanaton finding out about them filled her with dread.

 

Elara instantly understood. “Sith politics.” Her face screwed up in distaste, not for Eira, oddly enough, the Sith didn’t seem like the type to involve herself purposely in Sith politics.

 

Eira nodded sadly.

 

Elara chewed her bottom lip as she thought. “Alright, I won’t tell them.” She decided at long last.

 

When Eira smiled Elara could well understand how Aric fell in love with her; Eira was radiant when she smiled.

 

Elara patted the younger woman’s hand, pulling out a scanner, beginning to check Eira’s health.

 

“Do they realize?” Eira asked after a few minutes.

 

“No.” Elara snorted. “Men, don’t even realize they’re looking for the same girl.” She had figured it out after hearing Aric’s tale then Mieri’s. Elara snorted again.

 

Eira smiled sadly again.

 

“You’re Balkar’s contact, I take it?” Elara knew that both men had asked Balkar if the SIS agent knew anybody in the Empire that could help them find two people.

 

Eira nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Elara took out her pin light to check Eira’s pupil dilation.

 

“They’re doing ok, you know.” Elara spoke after a few minutes. “Aric misses you. So does Mieri, but they’re doing ok.”

 

Eira nodded. “I knew they would be.”

 

“They both think you’re dead.” Elara began checking Eira’s pulse.

 

“Good.” Eira said faintly. “It’s safer.”

 

Elara hated to agree with the young woman, so she said nothing.

 

“It’s safer.” Eira whispered so low Elara almost didn’t hear it.


	37. Mieri 5

Mieri had been angry almost his entire life. His little sister was captured by Sith and she was the reason Mieri joined the military. She was also the reason why it took him eleven years to make sergeant. It was hard gaining rank with so many disciplinary actions because of fighting. But there was only so many times a man could hear that his little sister was probably some Sith’s whore before he snapped and beat the shit out of people.

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Mieri went back to studying the pirate Andronikos and Aric. There seemed to be an unspoken challenge between the two men and Mieri didn’t know why.

 

It had been ten minutes since Elara had taken Lord Kallig around the corner for a checkup and Andronikos and Aric were having a glaring contest. Mieri knew the pirate knew more than he let on about what Lord Kallig was talking about. Mieri also understood that it wasn’t the pirate’s place to discuss what the Sith meant. That didn’t mean Mieri had to like it.

 

“So, you two enjoy fighting somebody else’s war?” Andronikos asked after a while. He sounded more curious than jeering.

 

“We’re fighting our war.” Aric snapped back.

 

Andronikos scoffed “Yeah, ok. Keep telling yourself that.” He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

Aric snorted and turned away.

 

Mieri shook his head.

 

“Ok, Mister Revel, Major, Jorgan, we are good to go.” Elara walked around the corner, Lord Kallig in tow.

 

Lord Kallig went straight into Andronikos’ open arms.

 

“You doing alright there Sith?’ Andronikos asked, patting Lord Kallig’s back.

 

“Yeah.” She pulled away. “Let’s go get me fixed before I die.” She tried at humor, but her voice was too hollow to pull the attempt off.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go get you fixed.” Andronikos smiled down at her, gesturing for Khem to lead the way. “So long Havoc! And thanks!” He waved as he walked away, Lord Kallig firmly tucked against his side.

 

Lord Kallig turned her head back to look at the group, she waved a little at Elara.

 

Elara waved back.

 

Soon, Lord Kallig and company were out of sight.

 

“She’s dying and they all know it.” Elara said to break the silence.

 

Mieri and Aric digested that bit of information.

 

“Is there a way to-,” Aric didn’t finish his question. He didn’t know how he felt about Lord Kallig, but he was fairly certain he didn’t want her to die.

 

“It’s why they’re here. They’re trying to find a way to cure her body.” Elara shook her head. “I’m unsure if it’s possible even if they do find the ancient Rakata machine.”

 

The two Cathar digested that bit of information.

 

“ _Yuun has discovered a way out of the tunnels that does not lead us to unsavory situations._ ” Yuun’s voice made everybody jump as the Gand came back.

 

“Lead the way then, Sergeant.” Mieri inclined his head.

 

Without a word, Yuun turned back around, the rest of Havoc following.

 

#

 

Mieri sat staring at a piece of paperwork, he was trying to decide whether or not he was going to include the stranger than usual run-in with Lord Kallig.

 

“Neither Jorgan, nor Yuun, nor I included Lord Kallig in our reports.” Elara sat, placing a cup of caf in front of Mieri.

 

“How did you explain the use of medical supplies?” Mieri arched a brow.

 

Elara shrugged. “I wrote that we encountered a random injured person during a mission, and I helped them.” She arched an eyebrow at Mieri’s incredulous expression. “Not a lie, sir.”

 

Mieri chuckled. He took a sip of caf and finished his report, classifying Lord Kallig and company as a random injured person that needed assistance. “What does she look like?” He asked.

 

Elara paused. “She had blonde hair, golden eyes, freckles of course.” It was what she and Eira decided on.

 

“So, she’s human.” Mieri scratched his chin. “Why does she have a Cathar name?”

 

Elara smirked. “Because she has twelve sisters, all of them are named ‘Snow’.” She shrugged in feigned nonchalance. “Her parents had to get creative with languages so that all the girls could be named thus.”

 

Mieri shook his head. “Sith are insane.”

 

Elara nodded emphatically. “Indeed. All about prestige and family names.”


	38. Eira 26

Ashara wanted to know what the blonde Sith that was with Eira wanted. If she read the room correctly, so did everybody but Khem. Khem didn’t care.

 

In fact, Khem was gleefully happy to see the blonde Sith.

 

#

 

“A Kaggath is series business, Eira. I don’t think you fully realize what’s at stake here.” Lana hissed at her friend. “Everybody is in danger if you lose! Everybody is fair game!” She stalked over to her friend lounging on the bed. “Everybody!”

 

“I know what’s at stake, Lana!” Eira erupted. “I know what will happen! It’s why we took precautions my first year at the academy. So that they could never be traced back to me!” Eira narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Or did you fail at covering up our tracks? Is there is some sliver of information Thanaton could latch on to?”

 

Lana took a step back at the look on Eira’s face.

 

“No, I covered everything. Even Balek covered his tracks.” Lana nodded, as she rubbed her chin. “I’m sure of it. They’re safe.”

 

Eira narrowed her eyes. “You better be right about this, Lana, because if my boys die, I will find a way to come back from the dead and annihilate your entire family.”

 

Lana inclined her head. “Understood.”

 

Eira and Lana glared at each other for a few more seconds before Eira collapsed back on the bed.

 

“I’m so worried, La-la.” She sniffled.

 

“I know.” Lana sat beside her friend, pulled Eira into a hug, kissed her temple.


	39. Eira 27

Eira stroked the skirt of her outfit she had picked for the stage that was Corellia. She decided she’d wear much more shimmersilk if she survived.

 

“You sure you wanna risk bloodying up your fancy dress?” Andronikos wrapped his arms around her bare midriff, kissing her shoulder.

 

Eira nodded. “Mmhmm.” Turning in his arms, her arms encircled his neck. “I have to look fabulous while I’m destroying Thanaton.”

 

Andronikos smirked, fingering a strand of hair. “That why you’re suddenly blonde instead of brunette?”

 

“Aww, Nikos, don’t you like me as a blonde?” Eira chided, nuzzling his neck.

 

“No, I do.” Andronikos fisted her hair. “I just prefer you as a brunette.”

 

“Mmmmm.” Eira hummed, leaning up to kiss him.


	40. Eira 28

Eira Luin-Kallig was a sight to behold in her white ballgown, dyed golden tresses, golden eyes, and Whitefang styled half mask as she decimated all who stood in her way.

 

She laughed as she took down Thanaton lackeys and Republic soldiers alike, not caring that the hem of her dress was getting filthier by the body.

 

Andronikos had never seen a woman so beautiful.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Andronikos pulled her to him, stealing her lips in a heated kiss.

 

Eira giggled against his lips. “Does that mean you love me?” She was breathless, cheeks tinted red from exertion.

 

Andronikos just smirked. “Yeah, it does.” He kissed her again.

 

Eira moaned as she deepened the kiss. “I love you too.”

 

“Heh. Perfect.” Andronikos placed another kiss on her lips before he pulled back. “Let’s get back to winning.”

 

Eira’s smile was feral. “Let’s.” Igniting her lightsaber, she led the way around a corner and right into the middle of Thanaton’s troops.

 

The poor bastards never stood a chance as her lightning, Khem’s sword, Andronikos’ blasters, and Xalek’s lightsaber cut through them.

 

#

 

“Hey, does anybody else hear screaming?” Vik asked.

 

Until that moment, the rest of Havoc had been ignoring the Weequay; he’d been complaining nonstop since they picked him up on Balmorra, it was one of the many reasons he was often assigned to guard the ship with Fourex. But this time, he had a point. There was the sound of fighting just ahead, accompanied by the sound of very feminine manic laughter.

 

“Please, tell me, it’s not.” Aric whispered; he recognized that laughter, it haunted his dreams.

 

#

 

Eira stood over one of the five men she let survive. Khem was holding one man by the collar, Xalek keeping the other prisoners from making a move, Andronikos making sure nobody snuck up on the group.

 

“You know,” Eira squatted down, mindless of the blood that was seeping into the hem of her gown, drawing circles in the blood that had pooled on the ground due to severed limbs, “I really don’t like being mean.”

 

“Eat shit, bitch!” The prisoner spat in Eira’s face.

 

Eira wiped the spit from her cheek. “Kill him, Khem.” Straightening, she waved airily.

 

Khem smiled and ripped the prisoner’s arms off, the scream cut off when the Dashade broke the man’s neck.

 

Eira sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose. “Is it really so hard to believe that I’ll let you go if you give me the information I want?” She knelt in front of an officer, read the name tag. “Sergeant Halls, tell me, is it?” She drew a bloody frowny face on the man’s cheek.

 

Sergeant Halls shook his head. “No, my Lord, but Darth Thanaton would kill us if we gave you information.”

 

Eira’s smile wasn’t very pleasant. “Oh, but I’ll kill you if you don’t. And I’m much closer.” She zeroed in on Sergeant Halls’ face, she stopped just an inch away from his nose. “Did you see how your friend died?” She stage-whispered.

 

Sergeant Halls nodded, swallowed audibly.

 

“Then tell me what I want to know.” Eira ran a bloodied hand through Sergeant Halls’ hair.

 

#

 

Havoc stood at the edge of the clearing, not believing what was in front of them. A troop of dead Imperials and at the center of it, Lord Kallig and her companions. They had arrived just as Khem was directed to kill some random Imperial.

 

“Sith politics.” Elara’s voice hissed over the inter-helmet comms.

 

Elara had explained to everybody in Havoc that the likelihood of the Sith Empire winning this war was entirely up to whether or not Sith politics would come into play. That had confused the rest of the squad. Wasn’t the entire Empire run on Sith politics? The medic had clarified, Sith politics referred to Sith infighting.

 

Clearly, what they were witnessing was Sith politics at its finest.

 

Lord Kallig had her golden blonde hair falling down about her bare shoulders, her white corseted ballgown stained with blood along the hem, her Whitefang styled half mask, her arms covered in blood up to her elbows.

 

#

 

Eira frowned down at Sergeant Halls. “Your information is useless, Sergeant.” Pouting petulantly, she toed him. “What am I to do with you?” Musing aloud, she rubbed her chin, transferring blood from her hand to her face.

 

“My Lord, you could kill him like the others.” Xalek offered, the smile he shot Sergeant Halls was all teeth.

 

“Hmmm. Khem could eat him.” She side-eyed Khem, the Dashade was busy munching on an arm he had ripped off minutes earlier.

 

“Mercy!” Sergeant Halls pissed himself, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry! I’ll disappear! I’ll never bother you again! I pro-promise, Lord Kallig!”

 

Eira cocked her head to the side. “Never?”

 

“Never!” Sergeant Halls pleaded.

 

Eira’s smile was manic. “Alright. You may go.” She flicked her hand in the general direction. “But go to Republic space. Because if I find you in Imperial space after this day, I’ll rip your lungs from your body.”

 

“I promise!” Sergeant Halls stood up and fled.

 

Eira watched him go, tapping a rhythm on her chin as she hummed a Cathar lullaby. “Now,” her focus swung back to her three remaining prisoners, “who has the real information I need?” Her smile made them shit themselves.

 

#

 

“Should we-,” Mieri started. “Should we break it up?” He kept forgetting that Lord Kallig was a Sith Lord, probably because he never really saw evidence of it until today.

 

“I would not advise it, sir.” Elara replied. “Best to let it run its course.”

 

#

 

Eira interviewed the remaining three prisoners, all had something different from the last. All of it was mostly useless but some of it was what she wanted.

 

“Excellent!” Eira cried, patting the last prisoner on the head. “You may all go.”

 

The three prisoners looked at each other then back at Eira.

 

“You have exactly two minutes to get out of my sight.” Eira examined her finger nails.

 

The prisoners helped each other stand, then limp out of the clearing.

 

“My Lord, why did you not kill them?” Xalek demanded.

 

“Xalek, I’m fighting a Kaggath. Not only do I have to prove that I’m stronger and a better warrior than Thanaton, but I also have to win over as many of his own base as possible.” Eira turned her golden eyes on her new apprentice. “Guile and friendliness win just as often as killing.”

 

Xalek narrowed his eyes as he thought about that. “I understand, My Lord.” He bowed.

 

Eira arched an amused eyebrow. Holding out a hand towards Andronikos, she began walking away from the clearing, humming a Cathar lullaby as she went, hand in hand with her pirate, Xalek and Khem following.


	41. Aric 2

Seeing Lord Kallig surrounded by a troop of Imperial soldiers, blood soaking her dress, staining her hands and arms was an image that Aric would not be able to lose any time soon. And the song she hummed while she left the clearing. He knew that song. His Little Shadow hummed it almost constantly.

 

What was the likelihood of Lord Kallig knowing and humming that same song?

 

It was a coincidence that Aric couldn’t ignore. No matter how much he wanted to.

 

#

 

Havoc was trailing Lord Kallig and company, it was accidental, but everywhere Havoc went, there was evidence of Lord Kallig; lightening scorches on the ground and walls, bodies missing limbs. The bodies seemed to be more in the Imperial nature than Republic nature.

 

“So, Lord Kallig is killing Imperials on purpose?” Mieri asked Elara again.

 

“Yes. It seems to be an ancient Kaggath.” Elara sighed, she had only explained this at least ten times since catching Lord Kallig interrogating fellow Imperials.

 

“And that is?” Mieri was trying to understand the ritual.

 

“It’s where Sith proclaim war against each other. The best one wins. The loser gets struck from the records of the Sith. Entire families have been either slaughtered or sold into slavery if the Kaggath is lost.” Elara sighed.

 

“So, if Lord Kallig loses then her entire family gets either killed or sold into slavery?” Mieri needed clarification.

 

“Not just her family. Her friends, crew, any apprentices, anybody that sides with her.” Elara shrugged. “Andronikos would get killed, so would Khem, I’m assuming the Kaleesh that was with her would get killed as well. Any military personal that decided to side with her in the battle and their families. And if they somehow managed to not get slaughtered, they’d have to prove their loyalty to the winner.”

 

“Huh.” Was all the CO of Havoc said.

 

Aric wordlessly agreed. That level of destruction and murder didn’t bear thinking about. It was ridiculous.

 

#

 

Eira was skipping, so far the Kaggath was in her favor. So far.

 

“You sure we need to go this way?” Andronikos asked Xalek.

 

Xalek looked at Andronikos. “Yes.”

 

Andronikos rolled his eyes.

 

Eira and Khem exchanged amused glances. Andronikos and Xalek didn’t exactly know how to deal with each other. It was hilarious.

 

“Oh!” Eira gasped as she walked around in one of the many tunnels Corellia offered.

 

In front of her looked to be pirates harassing some civilians that were caught in the cross-fire. She smiled maliciously up at Andronikos; he smiled back. He knew what she was about to do.

 

“Excuse me gentlemen, would you care to answer a few questions for me?” Eira asked sweetly, hiding her lightsaber and blood covered arms behind her back.

 

Andronikos, Khem, and Xalek stayed out of sight, watching what was about to unfold.

 

“What do you want, cunt?” One of the pirates spat at her, leering at her.

 

“Oh, just why do you think a war zone is a good place to be robbing people.” Eira tilted her head to the side, face morphing into a disconcerting smile.

 

“What’s it matter to you?” The same pirate smirked, checking Eira out, gaze raking over her form, he licked his lips, taking a step towards her. “You can’t help them.” His leer became more pronounced. “There is some thing you can help me with, though.” He grabbed his crotch.

 

“Oh, gross. No.” Eira crossed her arms, showcasing how bloody her limbs were. “And, I can help them.”

 

“Really? How?” The pirate sneered, he was either ignoring the evidence of blood or he thought she was wearing elbow length deep red gloves.

 

“Oh, just this way.” Eira’s smile twisted, pure rage transforming the visible bottom half of her face, as she reached out with a hand and shot a bolt of lightning at both the spokesperson pirate and his partner.

 

Both screamed, falling to the ground.

 

“Menacing innocent people. Taking advantage of a war. You’re a shitty person. You know that don’t you?” Eira purred, taking a step closer to the spokesperson. She took the spokesperson’s head in her hands. “Let’s see what kind of garbage person thinks it’s fun to take such an opportunity?”

 

#

 

Once again, Havoc came across Lord Kallig in the middle of an interrogation. But this time, her victims weren’t Imperials, her victims appeared to be pirates.

 

The one whose head she held was screaming bloody murder.

 

“Oh, so you’re a rapist too.” Eira hummed to herself between the screams. “And a murderer. Your last victim, you said you’d let them go if they gave you all their money. You stabbed him in the gut so he’d slowly bleed out while you raped his husband and their children before slitting their throats.” She was growling by the end.

 

Aric felt sick to his stomach.

 

“You,” Eira stated clearly once the pirate stopped screaming, “don’t deserve to live.”

 

The very next thing Aric saw was a violet and black light emanating from Lord Kallig’s hands while lighting crackled in the air, shooting into the pirate’s skull. Aric would never forget the scream nor the sounds of a human head exploding for the rest of his life.

 

“Now, what about you?” Lord Kallig turned to the other pirate.

 

“No! Please, please! I didn’t do anything!” He began scrambling backwards.

 

Lord Kallig tittered, Force-pulling him back to her, he went through the same invasive mind-reading technique his partner did.

 

“Oh, you really didn’t do anything.” Lord Kallig smiled. “Good.” Another light began emanating from her hands, it was just violet, no black, and no lightning.

 

The pirate collapsed in a still breathing heap at her feet.

 

“Than-thank you, my-my lord!” The victim of the pirate mumbled.

 

“You’re welcome.” Lord Kallig swept her hair off her shoulders.

 

“Take-take this as a gift of appreciation!” The victim tried to press a credit stick into Lord Kallig’s hands.

 

“Oh.” Lord Kallig looked at the credit stick. “Oh, no, thank you.” She handed it back to the victim. “Do you know how to use a blaster?”

 

The victim nodded.

 

“Nikos, give this person one of the random blasters we picked up.” Lord Kallig told Andronikos.

 

Andronikos handed the victim a blaster.

 

“Oh, and head towards these coordinates.” Lord Kallig pulled out a pen and a piece of flimsie, wrote directions on it before handing it to the victim. “You should be safe and get shipped off-planet. If you want.” She shrugged.

 

“Thank you, my lord.” The victim bowed.

 

“You’re welcome.” Lord Kallig turned away. “Let’s go.”

 

She delicately stepped over the corpse, waving for her companions to follow her.

 

“You know, she may be a crazy bitch, but I like her.” Vik said in the sudden silence.

 

#

 

Havoc hadn’t run into Lord Kallig again after the incident with the pirates in the tunnel. Aric felt he was the only member that was unhappy about that.

 

Something about the entire scene had bugged him. It reminded him of something that happened with his Little Shadow after the mission on Hoth. They had come across muggers taking advantage of somebody and she had stepped in to help before Aric even realized what was happening. While His Eira hadn’t made the muggers’ heads explode, she did something to them that caused them to pass out, she had made Aric give the would-be victim his blaster.

 

The scene with the pirates and Lord Kallig played out almost exactly how the scene with the muggers did.

 

And hair could be dyed, and contacts could be used to cover up eye color.


	42. Eira 29

Eira looked down at Darth Thanaton. Had he always been this pathetic or was this new?

 

“You’re boring me now.” Eira sighed, lightning crackling between her fingertips just before she fried the man that tried to kill her countless times.

 

Thanaton died screeching to the very last.

 

Adjusting her jaw, forcing her ears to pop, Eira tried to stop the ringing in her ears by rubbing them. Stars but the Dark Council chamber had fabulous acoustics.

 

“Darth Imperious!” Darth Marr’s voice snapped her out of her stupor.

 

“Yes?” Eira snapped her head up to look at the head of the Dark Council.

 

“You may take Thanaton’s seat.” Marr indicated a random chair.

 

Eira inclined her head, walking up the platform and taking **_her_** seat. All was right in the galaxy.


	43. Eira 30

Eira was a Dark Council member, Eurolwyn was the Emperor’s Wrath, Grawnyawail had her name cleared by the Republic, and Lana was now practically in charge of Imperial Intelligence. Eira didn’t know what to do with herself.

 

“My Lord,” Ashara spoke from behind Eira.

 

“Yes, Ashara?” Eira looked over her shoulder at the Togruta.

 

“Andronikos is back.”

 

Eira smiled. “Thank you, Ashara.” Turning away from the window, she graced her friend with a small smile, her hands falling away from her stomach. “Tell him I’d like to see him at his earliest convenience.”

 

Eira and Ashara both knew that the first thing Andronikos did after getting back from a mission was take a shower and eat.

 

“It will be done.” Ashara bowed herself out of the room, closing the door as she left.

 

Eira turned back to gaze out the window. Becoming a Dark Council member meant she had to stay on Dromund Kaas more than she wanted, but at least the apartment she could afford was roomy, if bereft of all personality. She’d have to see about painting the walls, all the grey was starting to grate on her nerves.

 

“I hope he’s happy.” Eira’s hands went back to her stomach.

 

It came as a surprise to her a week ago. She felt a stirring in the Force, and she began to suspect something then Grandpa Ghost showed up, crowing how happy he was that his bloodline would be continued.

 

But Eira didn’t care about that. She cared about how Andronikos would react. They had never talked about kids. They had talked about marriage and Eira had agreed to marry him. But somehow between the ending of Thanaton, evicting the ghosts from her own head, taking up her duties as a Dark Council member, and a quickie marriage on Manaan, the conversation about what they would do if she ever fell pregnant never popped up.

 

“Please be happy.” Eira whispered.

 

#

 

Andronikos sensed something was wrong the last time he spoke to Eira over the holo, just before he ended his trip early to come back. He needed to be with his Snow, something was wrong with her.

 

“Hey.” He opened the bedroom door, looking for his wife, seeing her by the window, he walked up to her embracing her from behind, hands sliding to cover hers over her stomach.

 

“You came back early.” Eira sighed as she leaned her head against Andronikos’ chest.

 

“You worried me.” Andronikos kissed her brown hair. She had dyed it back to brown after Corellia, he much preferred brunettes to blondes.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Eira sighed.

 

Andronikos saw her close her eyes in the window’s reflection.

 

“Want to tell me about it?” His biggest fear was that the ghosts were back, and he would lose her again.

 

“Andronikos,” She paused, he felt her hands tense under his, “don’t be mad. Please.”

 

Andronikos tensed. “Why would I be mad?” he asked slowly. _Please, please tell me that you’re not leaving me._

 

“Promise me you won’t be mad.” Eira shook her head, meeting his eyes via reflection.

 

“Snow, you’re frightening me.” He whispered, turning her around to face him.

 

“Just, please, Nikos,” She closed her eyes, “promise me.”

 

She sounded like she was close to tears. “I promise. I won’t be mad.” His hands moved to her shoulders. “But you gotta tell me what’s going on.”

 

Eira sighed, opened her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Andronikos froze. “You’re pregnant?”

 

“Yes.” Eira sounded ashamed, heartbroken, as if the idea of having a child -his child- would make him hate her.

 

“It’s mine?” He had to ask. He had to make sure. He wasn’t gone long enough for her to be with anybody else accept Xalek and the Kaleesh was a homosexual in a weird relationship with Khem.

 

Eira nodded. “Of course, it’s yours.” She would never have sex with another person, unless she had to or Andronikos was dead.

 

Andronikos froze again. He was going to be a father. Him. Andronikos Revel, deserter, pirate, murderer, thief, was going to be a father.

 

“Nikos?” Eira’s voice was small, quiet, afraid.

 

He met her gaze, saw the unshed tears in her eyes, the worry etched on her face. He couldn’t put into words how happy he was so he did the only thing he could think of. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her with all the love, all the happiness, all the passion he could think of, pressing her against the window, not caring if anybody looked up to see him dry humping his wife through the rain.

 

“I love you.” He rasped, his hands roaming over her body.

 

“Does this mean you’re pleased?” Eira had to make sure, she tilted her head to the side to allow him to kiss his way down her neck.

 

“Snow, I’m so fucking happy right now.” Their gaze met, locked, he was telling the truth.

 

And Eira smiled, beaming out her happiness as they shared another kiss.

 


	44. Mieri 6

Ilum was a lot like Hoth but without the wampas, Whitefangs, and pirates. It did, however, still have Imperials.

 

“I’m not saying that the Jedi could’ve picked a better planet for their dumbass crystals, I’m just asking why the planet has to be covered in snow?” Tanno asked as he eyed the snow outside the bases’ windows.

 

Mieri didn’t want to agree with the Weequay but he didn’t disagree. Mieri would never admit that though, Tanno was insufferable enough without being agreed with.

 

#

 

“Are we sure that we are here because the Empire wants these crystals?” Aric asked hours later as Havoc trekked through the snow.

 

“Meaning?” Mieri asked.

 

“Meaning, are we sure that this isn’t a ploy to get us distracted?” Aric was hinting at the peace talks just before the Empire sacked Coruscant.

 

Mieri shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s spooked the Senate enough that they sent us.” And two big Jedi but Mieri didn’t mention that.

 

“Sir.” Elara’s voice came over the comms. “Havoc is being recalled back to base. We’re needed for a meeting.”

 

Mieri sighed. “Be right there.”

 

“It’s suspicious, is all I’m saying.” Aric held up his hands.

 

Mieri nodded, he could agree with his fellow Cathar.

 

#

 

Eira placed a hand over her swollen belly and wished like mad that she was not required to come to Ilum. She hated ice. She hated snow. She hated the reminders of a happier time in her life. The happiest time in her life if she was honest. Ilum reminded her too much of Hoth.

 

“My Lord, they will see you now.” Ashara bowed.

 

Eira rolled her eyes, she really wished Ashara would stop bowing. “Alright. Here!” She held out a hand. “Help me up.”

 

Ashara smiled at her pregnant friend, and helped Eira up from the chair she’d been waiting in.

 

“Ashara, my young friend, if you can help it, never get pregnant.” Eira put her mask into place.

 

“I don’t plan on it.” Ashara shook her head.

 

“Yes, well, plans can kiss my ass.” Eira said over her shoulder as she entered the meeting room. “Plans have a way of blowing up in your face.”

 

“Lord Kallig.” A Republic accented voice spoke.

 

“Oh.” Eira stopped just inside the room. “Hello, Havoc. Fancy meeting you here.”

 

#

 

Mieri stood in shock as a very pregnant Lord Kallig entered the room followed by a Togruta. His mind screeched several questions. Where were Khem and Andronikos? Who was the Togruta? Why was Lord Kallig pregnant?

 

“You know each other?” Commander Rans asked. He did not sound pleased.

 

“Oh, yes.” Lord Kallig waved airily. “I know everybody, don’t you know? It’s part of my bailiwick to know everybody. I’m quite nosy.”

 

Mieri barked a laugh before stuffing a hand in his mouth.

 

Mieri noted that the Togruta rolled her eyes. Was the Togruta Lord Kallig’s apprentice? Slave? What happened to the Kaleesh that had been following Lord Kallig around on Corellia?

 

“Ashara, I need a chair. Be a dear and get me one, please?” Lord Kallig asked the Togruta.

 

Ashara nodded once before leaving the room again.

 

“Being pregnant sucks so hard.” Lord Kallig sighed, clutching her back with one hand, rubbing her abdomen with her other.

 

The room was silent at that pronouncement, nobody knew what to say about that.

 

Ashara entered the room again, carrying a chair.

 

“Your chair, my lord.” Ashara bowed deeply.

 

Lord Kallig sighed in annoyance before slowly lowering herself onto the chair. “One day I’m going to smack you for insubordination, Ashara.”

 

Ashara shrugged and smirked again, taking a stand behind Lord Kallig’s chair.

 

“So, right. Why I’m here.” Lord Kallig grunted, her hands landing on her stomach. “So, it’s a trap.”

 

“What’s a trap?” Mieri asked.

 

“Ilum.” Lord Kallig gestured to everything in the room. “This entire planet is a trap set up by Darth Malgus.” She took a pained breath, clutching at her stomach. She continued as she began rubbing soothing circles over her stomach. “It’s not just a trap for you. It’s a trap for the Empire too. Oh, please, just behave for a minute, I’ll get you back to your father soon.”

 

All of Havoc and the Republic commanders blinked in confusion.

 

“Oh!” Lord Kallig laughed. “I was talking to my boys.” She patted her stomach. “They know when my husband isn’t near. They’re showing their displeasure.”

 

Commanders Rans and Caroowar nodded in complete understanding, they were the only fathers in the room.

 

“Explain to us how this is a trap, exactly.” Master Boudyn said, as a Jedi he felt extremely awkward being around a Sith.

 

“Right.” Lord Kallig held up a hand to Ashara. Ashara pulled out a datapad, passing it to Lord Kallig.

 

#

 

During the meeting Mieri kept stealing glances between Lord Kallig and Aric, trying to gauge how his fellow Cathar was taking Lord Kallig’s announcement that she was married and her pregnancy. Mieri wasn’t one hundred percent positive, but he was fairly certain Aric had a minor fascination with the Sith Lord.

 


	45. Aric 3

Aric never thought he’d see Lord Kallig ever again, not after Corellia. But there she was. Sitting in front of him. The news that she was married came as a surprise. Seeing her pregnant came as a shock. For some reason, Aric thought that Sith Lords didn’t have their own children.

 

“Basically, Malgus is hoping that the Republic and the Old Empire destroy each other so he can take over the galaxy with impunity.” Lord Kallig lifted a delicate shoulder.

 

Aric was fascinated by how delicate her hands were. Lord Kallig wore no gloves, no armor at all except for her helmet. The Togruta, Ashara, however bore two lightsabers. Aric sensed that should Lord Kallig fall under harm, Ashara would be able to pull the woman out of it.

 

“Does the Empire have a plan?” Commander Rans asked.

 

Lord Kallig nodded. “Yep, pretty much it involves a lot of ordnance and an attack on Malgus’ base here on Ilum by a strike force.”

 

The Commanders all exchanged glances, that had been their plan as well.

 

“Do you know who the strike force is?” Master Boudyn asked.

 

Lord Kallig pointed to herself. “Me.”

 

“But you’re pregnant!” Elara’s scandalized voice conveyed everybody else’s feelings.

 

“I am aware.” Lord Kallig thumped her chest. “Trust me. Totally aware. Ashara, I need a bucket or a trashcan or something.”

 

Ashara force pulled the room’s one trash can straight to Lord Kallig.

 

Lord Kallig ripped the bottom half of her mask off right before the sound of vomit hitting the bottom of the trashcan was heard. “I’m five months,” vomiting, “along. I’m only,” more vomiting, “so big because I’m carrying,” loud retching noises, “twins.”

 

The room was silent as Lord Kallig puked her guts out. All the fathers in the room looked like they wanted to rub her back and give her some crackers. Aric had seen that face on his sister’s husband every time his sister had gotten pregnant enough times to know what it looked like.

 

“Dorne,” Mieri gestured towards Lord Kallig, “could you, please, just-.”

 

Elara didn’t need more prompting, she crossed the room, stim in hand, injecting it into Lord Kallig’s arm the fastest Aric had ever seen the medic do anything.

 

Lord Kallig patted Elara’s arm and made the thumbs-up motion.

 

Elara pulled out a scanner, checking Lord Kallig’s vitals.

 

“Why did the Council send a pregnant woman?” Commander Rans asked.

 

Nobody mentioned how Lord Kallig was dry heaving, her stomach finally emptied and the stim Elara gave her kicking in.

 

“Because everybody else they could've sent in is busy.” Lord Kallig’s voice came muffled from out of the trash can. “The Wrath is off being wrathful, the one bounty hunter we trust is ignoring all of their calls - can’t blame her actually, not after Tormen.” She shook her head. “And the best Cipher is the one that infiltrated Malgus’ operation due to some weird history. Something to do with a Darth Jadus and his idea, I don’t know, I was trying not to vomit during the debriefing to be honest. So, I was the only one they felt safe enough to send.”

 

Lord Kallig snapped her fingers and Ashara placed a handkerchief in her hand.

 

“Ugh, I need a breath mint.” Lord Kallig frowned, placing the trashcan on the floor next to her. “And maybe some tea before we continue? I’m not feeling very well.” She rubbed her stomach again.

 

“I insist you let me fix my lord some tea.” Ashara spoke, her accent clearly Republic.

 

“We can arrange that.” Commander Rans nodded.

 

#

 

Eira stood next to the window, looking out at the scenery. It was a false window, only a screen projecting what was happening up on the surface, but it was still relaxing.

 

“Soon, we’ll be back to daddy soon.” She muttered to herself rubbing her stomach.

 

“Ashara told me to bring this to you.” Aric spoke from slightly beside her.

 

“Is she speaking to Master Boudyn?” Eira smiled as she accepted the cup. Aric nodded, her smile widened.

 

Eira turned back to the window, wondering why Aric hadn’t left. A part of her wanted him to recognize her, but the more practical part knew that was a dumb hope. She took a sip of tea to calm her stomach, hoping it’d calm her nerves as well.

 

“Tea sweetened with nectar is far superior to tea sweetened with anything else, don’t you agree, Captain Jorgan?” Eira couldn’t stop herself from asking.

 

Aric looked at her sharply. “I find it’s a softer, more palatable taste, yes.”

 

Eira nodded, took another sip of tea. “Perfect when paired with smoked salmon and cream cheese sandwiches.”

 

Aric narrowed his green gaze. “I find it so.”

 

Eira flashed him a smile, turning to face him fully. “Captain Jorgan, if one was to serve a sweet at tea, what would your choice be?”

 

Aric tilted his head to the side. “Dark chocolate covered caf crickets.”

 

Eira flashed a smile at Aric. “Yes, those are my favorite too. Although I am partial to the chocolate bacon balls. Those are also good.”

 

“Yes. One can’t forget chocolate bacon balls when having tea.” Aric agreed.

 

“My Lord, your husband is calling.” Ashara spoke from the other side of Eira.

 

“Thank you, Ashara. Captain Jorgan. Until next time.” Eira bowed her head then walked away. To talk to her husband. The second man she’s ever loved.

 

#

 

Aric stood rooted by the faux window. Lord Kallig was his Little Shadow. Had to be. All the food preferences and the way she took her tea individually weren’t clues, but taken together? All at once? Lord Kallig was Eira Luin. He was sure of it.

 

His Little Shadow. She was alive.

 

And married to somebody else.

 

But she was alive.

 

Pregnant with another man’s twins.

 

She was alive.

 

A small bit of hope sparked in his chest. His Little Shadow was alive. There was hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most morning sickness doesn't last into the 5th month unless you're really unlucky. Lord Kallig is really unlucky.


	46. Meeting 3

Havoc was geared up, ready for battle. Ashara and Lord Kallig were also geared towards battle. Ashara and Lord Kallig exchanged their robes for heavily fortified white armor, Ashara wore a mask that made it look like the Togruta had horns. Lord Kallig wore her typical feline mask.

 

“Ready to begin the Battle of Ilum?” Lord Kallig’s voice came out metallic through her helmet.

 

“Havoc, move out!” Mieri called.

 

#

 

“It’s Darth Serevin.” Eira scoffed in disgust. “Malgus’ right hand man is Darth Serevin. I’ve seen him fight.”

 

“Tips?” Mieri asked.

 

“Mind the rocks.” Eira and Havoc approached the hangar the stealth ship had landed in.

 

Havoc entered the room first, all six members fanning out.

 

“Ah, Havoc, of course the Republic would call in you.” Darth Serevin’s voice oozed disdain.

 

“Oh, not only them, my dear, sweet Serevin.” Eira spoke up, hiding behind the wall of Republic troopers.

 

“Darth Imperius?” Darth Serevin paled.

 

“The one and only, sweetie.” Eira stepped around Mieri. “Miss me?”

 

Darth Serevin took a step back, lightsaber wavering as he faced not only Havoc but Eira.

 

“What are you doing here?” Darth Serevin could never get a read on Darth Imperius, she was the only mystery to him, even when he met her on Voss when she was still a Lord he couldn’t get a read on her.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eira’s voice held menacing humor. “I do hope working with Malgus was worth it.”

 

Darth Serevin growled, lunging at Eira, she pushed him back, her manic laughter filling the empty room and spurring Havoc and Ashara into action.

 

#

 

Eira flipped Serevin over with her foot, decapitating his body. “There, he ought to stay dead now.”

 

Aric eyed her. “That the only way for Sith to stay dead?”

 

Eira nodded. “Pretty much. You could also blow them up but depending on how much body is left you can just make them cyberborgs and they’ll live.” Darth Skotia’s face passed to the forefront of her memories. “But to kill a cyborg Sith you need to short circuit the machinery.”

 

“You know from experience?” Aric side-eyed Lord Kallig. He was certain Lord Kallig, now Darth Imperius, was his Little Shadow.

 

Eira nodded sadly. “It was one of the very first things I was tasked with after I graduated the Sith Academy. I don’t feel bad though, he did try to have me killed first.”

 

Aric looked around, he and Lord Kallig were the only living people in the room, Ashara and the rest of Havoc were outside the room.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He wanted to make sure though. He needed a sign. Something that would indicate that Lord Kallig was one hundred percent without a doubt his Little Shadow.


	47. Revelation 2

“Darth Imperius, I’m surprised to see you here. I figured you, for one, would be all about my plan considering your predilections.” Malgus looked down at Eira and Havoc.

 

Eira cocked her head to the side.

 

“What predilections do you mean, Darth Malgus? I’m unsure of what you’re referring.” Eira placed her hands on her hips, feigning disinterest.

 

“Your Cathar fascination. Didn’t I hear a rumor how one of your ex-lovers was a Cathar?” Malgus sneered.

 

“Cathar are wonderful lovers, you know.” Eira quipped. “They have this nifty thing called fur and it’s excellent at keeping you warm on planets such as Hoth.” She studied her gloved hand, ignoring the shock of Havoc behind her. “Plus mine had this trick with his tongue that’d he’d do while below the equator, if you know what I mean, he’d speak the Catharese alphabet  and that would cause my toes to curl-,”

 

“ENOUGH!” Malgus screeched. “Prepare to meet your doom!”

 

“Your face needs to prepare.” Eira muttered to herself.

 

#

 

Aric’s body was on autopilot. Lord Kallig was Eira Luin. He knew without a doubt now. His little shadow would always make ‘your face’ quips when playing cards. In his entire thirty four years alive he had only ever heard one person utter that phrase. His little shadow.

 

He had his proof.

 

Lord Kallig was his little shadow.

 

#

 

“My Lord, your husband is worried about you.” Ashara murmured.

 

Eira nodded. Andronikos was excited that Eira was going to have his children but he loved her more. As the pirate was fond of saying, they could adopt children, there was only one of her. She took a last look around the Republic base on Ilum. “Tell him I’ll be back shortly.”

 

Ashara bowed and left.

 

“Thank you for your assistance, Lord Kallig.” Commander Rans said as he passed by Eira on his way to do whatever the Supreme Commander did.

 

Eira inclined her head.

 

“Lord Kallig, may I speak with you a moment?” Aric asked from Eira’s elbow.

 

“Of course, Captain Jorgan.” She waved a hand. “Lead the way.”

 

Aric nodded, leading Eira to an empty room with no windows and only one door.

 

Eira heard him lock the door behind her as she entered.

 

“How long have you known?” Eira asked, taking her half mask off, turning to face the man she’s loved since she was sixteen.

 

“Since the chocolate bacon balls.” Aric said, approaching her, taking her mask out of her hands, dropping it onto the floor, cupping her face with his hands. “But the ‘your face’ comment really cemented it.” His mouth quirked into an uneven smile, his eyes greedily roaming over her face.

 

Eira laughed lightly. “I hadn’t said that since I was sixteen and our last sabacc game. I don’t know what came over me. It just slipped out.”

 

“I’m glad it did.” Aric rubbed his nose along her forehead. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Eira began petting his head, cupping his ears. “It was safer.”

 

“I know.” Aric angled his face, wanting to kiss her but unsure of how she’d take it. It’d been eight years.

 

Eira felt their breaths mingling as she angled her face. She missed Aric. She missed him so much it hurt.

 

“Kiss me?” She whispered.

 

Aric kissed her hesitantly, both their lips trembling, years of unspoken desires and needs coursing through their bodies to connect, to explain. Sighing, leaning into the kiss, Eira wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Aric moaned and deepened the kiss. She responded, opening her mouth for his tongue to slide in.

 

Nipping her bottom lip, Aric backed Eira against the nearest desk, lifting her up to sit on the edge. Eira spread her legs far apart, pulling him closer to her.

 

Aric’s brain told him to disengage, she was married, but then her tongue ran along his as her hips flexed against him and he couldn’t find it in him to care. He loved her first, he loved her the longest and she loved him first too. That was all that mattered right then.

 

“Please.” Eira panted against his lips.

 

Aric could never say no to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands found her bare ankles, sliding up her legs under her skirt to reach her weeping center. He ran a finger along her folds, her gasp of pleasure had him fumbling for his belt buckle, he thanked every god he could think of that he had the forethought to change into fatigues, sweeping her underwear aside he entered her, pausing as he felt her slick heat envelop his dick.

 

“I missed you.” Aric gasped, finally moving.

 

“I missed you too.” Eira said, meeting him thrust for thrust as best she could.

 

It wasn’t long before both felt near the peak.

 

“Aric!” Eira clutched at his head, yanking his lips in for a kiss, his mouth swallowing her scream of completion.

 

Aric thrust into her a few more times before he too finished, Eira swallowing his yowl with fevered kisses.

 

Resting his forehead against hers they looked into each other’s eyes. So much was still left unsaid. So much unresolved.

 

#

 

Eira looked out the shuttle window as it took off, taking her back to the Imperial base.

 

“Tell Andronikos our ETA, Ashara.” Eira felt guilt. Immense guilt.

 

Guilt that had nothing to do with cheating on Andronikos and everything to do with leaving while Aric was using the toilet.

 

She ran.

 

Unbidden, tears started coursing down her face, sobs wracking her body.

 

“I had to leave him, Ashara. I had to leave him again.” Eira turned to her friend.

 

“I know.” Ashara wrapped her arms around Eira. “I’m here.”

 

Eira sobbed into Ashara’s shoulder, wishing that she could change her circumstances.

 

#

 

Aric walked onto the Thunderclap to see Mieri and Elara giving him covert looks of pity.

 

“Where’s Lord Kallig?” Aric asked, already knowing the answer. She was gone. His Little Shadow was gone. Again.

 

“She left you this note.” Elara passed a folded piece of flimsie. “She was crying while she wrote it.”

 

Aric thanked the medic and entered the armory, his sanctuary.

 

He unfolded the flimsie.

 

#

 

All of Havoc jumped as a roar filled the quiet ship.

 

Mieri and Elara exchanged glances.


	48. Eira 31

Andronikos knew something was wrong the minute Eira walked straight into his arms. The way she buried her face in his shoulder, hands clutching his shirt. Something was wrong with his Snow and there was only one person who would know why.

 

“Ashara, how was Ilum?” He’d start simply and pray that the Jedi would do the right thing.

 

Ashara shrugged in disinterest. “It was cold. A lot like Hoth.”

 

Andronikos narrowed his eyes. “Anything interesting happen?”

 

Ashara looked at him. “No, Mr. Revel.”

 

She was lying, he knew it. He could tell.

 

“You know, Ashara, I may not have fancy Force powers like you but I can tell when you’re lying.” He stalked closer to the younger woman. “You only ever call me ‘Mr. Revel’ when you’re hiding something.”

 

Ashara blanched.

 

“There is something wrong with my wife. My wife! I can’t fix it if I don’t know what is wrong.” He hissed angrily. “Now, let’s try this again, how was Ilum?”

 

Ashara grimaced. “We worked with Havoc Squad.”

 

Andronikos frowned. Havoc Squad meaning Aric Jorgan.

 

Without replying, Andronikos turned on his heel and stalked away.

 

#

 

Eira looked out the window from her position on the bed, rubbing her stomach and absentmindedly humming a Cathar lullaby.

 

“Snow.” She felt the bed dip under Andronikos’ weight. He gathered her up in his arms, kissing her neck. “Want to tell me about it?”

 

Eira sighed. “Ashara told you.”

 

Andronikos propped his head on her shoulder. “I guessed most of it.”

 

Silent tears started falling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Nikos.”

 

“What are you sorry about?” He forced her to look at him.

 

His Eira. His Snow. She was easy to read for him. It was true, Andronikos wasn’t Force sensitive but he was observant.

 

“You had sex with him.” His voice was gentle.

 

Eira nodded, flinching away from her husband.

 

Andronikos kissed her forehead. “I figured. And it’s ok.”

 

Eira started crying harder. “It’s not ok. I cheated on you. I promised I’d never do that, and I did! And what’s worse is I didn’t feel guilty about it for the longest time.”

 

Andronikos sat up, pulling his very pregnant wife onto his lap. “When did you promise not to cheat on me? When we got married? I remember you saying you’d only ever have sex with people that weren’t me if I was dead or you had to.”

 

Eira nodded, sniffling.

 

“Well, Snow, hate to break it to ya, but you had to have sex with him.” He rubbed her arms. “It was a type of closure thing, right? You were saying goodbye to him.”

 

Eira nodded again. “You aren’t mad?”

 

Andronikos shook his head. “The only thing I’m mad about is I had to ask Ashara. You wouldn’t tell me. But I’m not mad that you slept with him. You know why?”

 

Eira shook her head.

 

“Because you came back to me. You promised me you’d never leave me and you didn’t.” He placed a tender kiss to her temple. “I know you don’t love me as much as you love him. And it irks me, but you came back to me.”

 

Eira knew Andronikos wasn’t saying he won her. The pirate knew she wasn’t a prize to be fought over. And he had long gotten over the fact that he was her second love. But he was correct, she came back to Andronikos when she could’ve stayed with Aric. When it would’ve been easier staying with Aric.

 

“He knows.” Eira cupped Andronikos’ head, hand stroking his neck.

 

“I’m surprised he let you go.” Andronikos said slowly.

 

“I left him a note. That’s how I told him.” Eira flinched from Andronikos’ angry gaze.

 

“Now, that was a dick move, Snow.” He sighed, pulling her against him. “He deserves better than that.”

 

“I know.” Eira whispered, tracing circles on Andronikos’ chest. “I know.”

 

The two of them watched the rain fall outside the window.


	49. Aric 4

“Jorgan, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Elara said quietly, looking at her friend.

 

Aric grunted, didn’t respond. He wasn’t doing anything. He wasn’t drinking himself to death. He wasn’t hellbent on revenge. He was doing nothing. Which was probably the problem. Aric was on auto-pilot and had been since Ilum.

 

“What else am I supposed to do, Dorne?” Eira dropped a bomb on him. And he had no idea how to react. How to respond? How did he react to the news? “I don’t know how to react.”

 

Elara hugged Aric, she actually hugged him. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Aric felt a tear slide down his cheek. It was his fault. He wasn’t there, he didn’t try hard enough to find Eira.

 

It was his fault.


	50. Eira 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dromund Fels is the 4th planet in the Dromund system. It's arid and ugly but livable.

Dromund Fels* was a hideous planet, it didn’t even have the benefit of constant rain fall like its sister planet Dromund Kaas. But this was where Lana’s family lived so this is where Eira came to give birth.

 

“Snow, you sure this is the place?” Andronikos eyed the stronghold critically.

 

Eira nodded, trying to reign in her erratic breathing and find a comfortable position in the wheelchair Andronikos forced her to occupy. “It’s the place.”

 

Looking around the private landing pad, Andronikos clicked his tongue skeptically.

 

“Lady Eira! How pleasant it is to see you again!” A mechanical voice called.

 

“Twovee!” Eira cried happily, waving at a protocol droid from the 2V series. “What a pleasure to see you again, as well.”

 

Andronikos arched an eyebrow.

 

“Master Beniko and her family have been awaiting your arrival for some time now. Shall I escort you and your husband?” Twovee asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Eira patted Andronikos’ hand, indicating that he was to follow the droid.

 

Sighing, Andronikos pushed Eira and the wheelchair after the droid and inside the house.

 

#

 

“You ain’t kicking me out, Sith, so how about you stop fucking glaring at me?” Andronikos growled at Lana.

 

Lana narrowed her gaze and opened her mouth only for Eira to interrupt.

 

“I -ngh-want-ngh-him here!” Eira panted.

 

Lana and Andronikos turned as one to look at Eira, her contractions were coming closer together.

 

“But, Eira, this room is rather small, don’t you think it’d be better if he waited outside?” Lana gestured to the room.

 

The room was rather small, barely big enough for the exam table Eira was currently occupying, let alone the medical droid and doctor that was flown in specifically to cater to Eira’s needs.

 

“I ain’t leaving my wife to give birth alone. I’m not some heartless Sith asshole, alright?” Andronikos swept Eira’s hair off her damp face.

 

“I want him here. He can stand by my head, you can stand by the door, the doctor at my feet, and the medical droid where you’re currently standing. There’ll be enough room.” Eira grimaced as another contraction wracked her body. “Ow.”

 

Andronikos shot a smug look at Lana before going to stand by Eira’s head, reaching out to hold her hand.

 

“As you wish.” Lana crossed her arms. She hoped Andronikos realized that the last time Eira gave birth the entire room erupted into a massive plasma ball.

 

“Oh, look, Nikos, we’ve annoyed her.” Eira joked, squeezing Andronikos’ hand a bit too hard as another contraction hit.

 

“She’ll get over it, Snow.” He smiled down at her, kissing her temple.

 

#

 

Lana stared wide-eyed as every light, socket, and piece of electricity short circuited in the room. The last time Eira gave birth wasn’t this powerful.

 

#

 

Eira was exhausted but happy. So happy. Ecstatic. Her sons were born. And they were healthy.

 

“What names did you decide on, Snow?” Andronikos kept blinking and rubbing his eyes, sure that the beautiful image in front of him would disappear.

 

“Faolan and Feich. Our boys.” Eira kissed her sons’ foreheads gently. They had her eyes and their father’s white hair.

 

“Faolan and Feich.” Andronikos touched his sons’ heads wondrously. His sons. His sons. He was a biological father. “They have your eyes.”

 

Eira rubbed her cheek on Andronikos’ shoulder. “And your hair.”

 

Andronikos couldn’t stop grinning; hugging her close to his side. “They’re so beautiful, Snow.” He kissed her temple.

 

“Mmhmm. I give birth to gorgeous babies. You know that.” Eira sighed, blinking away sleep.

 

Andronikos laughed, giving her one last hug before letting her go. “Speaking of which, I’ll go get the boys. They’re anxious to see you and meet their new brothers.”

 

Eira nodded, slowly lowering herself to the rocking chair next to the bassinet her newborns were laying in.

 

#

 

Andronikos walked into the nursery, seeing his stepsons all trying to feign indifference, knowing the five-year-old boys were anything but. He took a minute to study them. They were half-Cathar, one could tell by the shape of their face, the black fur, but they had rounded human ears and eyes. All their mother’s emerald green. Eira’s eye color bred true.

 

“Boys, ready to go see you mom and baby brothers?”

 

“Is she ok?” Aimirgin asked quietly.

 

Andronikos knelt, getting eye level with the boy. “She’s tired. Giving birth to your brothers took a lot out of her so I’m going to need you fellas to calm down on the Force usage, alright.” He looked at Alun and Àedgen in turn.

All three boys nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faolan- Irish; means wolf
> 
> Feich- Irish; means raven
> 
> Aimirgin- Irish; born of song
> 
> Àedgen- Irish; born of fire
> 
> Alun- Welsh; means harmony
> 
> https://www.ireland101.com/irish-baby-boys-names
> 
> https://www.wales101.com/welsh-baby-boys-names


	51. Elara 2

Elara knew it was wrong of her, it was Aric’s private life she was digging into, not that she was doing much digging. But her friend was hurting, and she couldn’t help if she didn’t know why.

 

Aric would like to say that he wasn’t a hoarder, and he wasn’t most of the time, but things he viewed as important? He kept that. So, Elara knew, just knew, that the note he received from Lord Kallig would be tucked somewhere for safe keeping.

 

She could search through Aric’s things in his bunk later, for now she decided the armory was the best place. Since Aric was currently showering.

 

“Dorne, what are you doing?” Mieri’s whispered question made her jump.

 

Elara was wearing surgical gloves and surgical hairnet. She didn’t want to leave any trace of her scent. She was up to something.

 

“Nothing!” She whispered back.

 

The look Mieri shot her was filled with disbelief. “You’re looking through his things for the note, aren’t you?”

 

Elara bit her bottom lip and nodded. Mieri wanted Aric to get better as much as Elara did.

 

Mieri leaned against the doorjamb, facing towards the hallway the showers were down, acting as look out, he was the perfect partner in crime. “Check the second drawer of his desk. He likes to keep things in there.”

 

Elara arched an eyebrow but did as directed. And pay dirt! “It’s here!” Elara unfurled the flimsie, reading the note, she couldn’t stop the horrified gasp that escaped. “Oh, poor, poor Aric.”

 

“What? Let me see.” Mieri wanted to leave his watchful post by the door but couldn’t.

 

Elara shook her head. “I’ll tell you later.” She carefully put the note back in the drawer. “We should leave.”

 

Mieri’s eye widened, was she crying? “Elara?”

 

“It’s bad, Mieri. It’s so awful.” Elara whispered, wiping her eyes as she left the room.

 

#

 

Elara couldn’t get the note out of her head, no matter how many times she cried in the shower or over tea or paperwork or just randomly.

 

She understood completely why Aric stopped feeling anything, why her friend was on autopilot since Ilum. She understood it perfectly. More so than most.

 

The note’s words flashed to the forefront of her mind again, causing a hiccupped sob to escape.

 

 

**_Aric,_ **

**_I was pregnant when I was taken from you._ **

**_I’m sorry._ **

**_I love you._ **

 

 

Elara broke down in tears, hugging herself, crying silently in the galley. She knew exactly what happened to slaves that got pregnant. It was a miracle Lord Kallig survived.


	52. Eira 33

Eira watched her triplets interact with her twins. The triplets were taking turns levitating random objects in front of their younger brothers.

 

“They should come live with us.” She said, feeling Andronikos’ arms wrap around her.

 

“You know why they can’t.” Andronikos kissed her neck.

 

Eira frowned. “But I’m on the Dark Council, surely I can protect my own sons. All my sons.”

 

“The triplets would cause an awful lot of questions, Snow.” Andronikos felt an argument brewing.

 

“I could lie.” She was a great liar.

 

“They’d dig. You’re suspicious enough with your light side leanings.” Andronikos kissed her hair. “We can’t risk their lives. I know it hurts but it’s for the best.”

 

“You want me to claim that the twins were stillborn.” The constant electrical current flowing over her skin began crackling in earnest.

 

“Snow, sweetie,” Andronikos turned her to face him, “I love the boys as much as you do but we have to think about what’s fair and what’s best for the boys.” He hugged her close. “I know you want them with us. I know not being able to see the triplets every day for the past five years has killed you. But our sons have to be safe.” He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. “All five of our boys.” It was interacting with Eira’s triplets that made him realize he wanted to be a father. And while he didn’t love that Eira had kids with Aric Jorgan, he loved those boys.

 

“It’d be different if I wasn’t on the Dark Council.” Eira’s voice was small and tear filled. “Right?”

 

Andronikos wasn’t so sure. Eira had enemies on the Dark Council; she was a former slave and outspoken against slavery, could control Force ghosts, bind them to her will. Plus, she was best friends with the Emperor’s Wrath, an alien bounty hunter, and a Sith in charge of Imperial Intelligence. Eira Revel was a dangerous woman.

 

“You have some scary friends, Snow. Scary powerful friends. You’d still be a threat even if you weren’t.” He hated, no, loathed seeing her so unhappy. “Plus, the whole you can bind and control Force Ghosts thing. I’ve heard the talk in the cantinas. You frighten people with how powerful you could become.”

 

Eira didn’t try to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. “It’s not fair.” She whispered. “I should be able to raise my own sons.”

 

Andronikos pressed her face to his chest, letting her cry. “I know. I know.”


	53. Aric 5

Makeb was beautiful, it was a shame the Hutts striped the core and the planet was about to implode.

 

“Do we know where she was taken?” Mieri asked Elara over the comms, he could only be talking about Lemda, the missing scientist.

 

“No, and we’re not certain if she was taken or if she fled.” Elara’s crisp voice -so similar to Eira’s- sounded over the comms.

 

Aric closed his eyes and wished he was back on the ship, he didn’t feel up to doing field work just yet no matter Elara’s professional opinion.

 

“Well, I doubt she fled on her own, not when she could’ve fled back to her uncle’s house.” Mieri stated. “She had to have been taken.”

 

Aric had to agreed. Lemda was taken. Why would the scientist have run when she could’ve made it safely back to her uncle’s house?

 

Wait, a thought that had been spinning around in Aric’s brain for months since Ilum finally clicked into place.

 

Taken.

 

Eira said she had been taken. She hadn’t left, she was taken.

 

She worded her note carefully. Eira spent hours telling Aric about the importance of words and sentence structure.

 

She hadn’t left him when she was sixteen. She had been taken.

 

But who took her?

 

Why would they take her?

 

“Boss,” Aric asked, his voice absent, “when we finish this mission, I’d like some time off so I can look into something.”

 

Maybe Torve would know. Torve had seen Eira the morning she went missing; Aric had ordered his subordinate to go to his and Eira’s apartment to pick up something Aric left behind on accident. Aric had regretted that ever since, he missed his opportunity to see Eira one last time.

 

Mieri studied his fellow Cathar. “Alright.” Aric never asked for time off, not even when Aric wanted to rescue his fellow Deadeyes.

 


End file.
